Just Another Girl
by daphrose
Summary: When a new girl named April shows up at Mission Creek High, Chase is instantly smitten. But as the two grow closer, they find their relationship plagued by mistrust. April can never seem to fully explain all the mysterious things she does. Will Chase be able to trust her? Or will that end up being a huge mistake?
1. Chapter 1: Bumping Into You

**Hello Lab Rats fans! It is I, the fabulous daphrose! Yup, I'm back already! This story has been in my head for a **_**very **_**long time now. This will be my main story, with a few other one-shots every now and then. I should update it every Saturday. This story does contain ChaseXOC (in case that wasn't made obvious by the summary). I know, super original, right? But I've got a few unique ideas, so don't be too quick to judge!**

**I'm rating it T 'cause I'm paranoid. There**_** are**_** some more intense moments as the story goes on. I also might change the genre from "humor" to "adventure" later on. It just changes so much as the plot advances that it's hard to categorize it.**

**Just so you know, this story takes place sometime between "Avalanche" and "Trent Gets Schooled." So: old lab, Douglas is frozen, Trent is still in school, yeah, you get it.**

**This first chapter is kinda short, but they'll get longer. I just had to get the story started. So, go ahead and read it and let me know what you think! **

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 1: Bumping Into You * * ***

* * *

It was another typical day at Mission Creek High. Leo Dooley approached his step-brother Chase at his locker. "I got a B+ on my history report!" Leo announced happily. "What did you get?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Chase replied in his I'm-smarter-than-you tone. "An A+, of course!"

"Man!" Leo said with a scowl. "Why do you always have to do that?"

"Well, I _am _the smartest boy in the world."

"I know, but you always have to go and rub everyone's faces in it."

"You're the one who asked!" Chase protested.

"Well I know one thing you can't do!" Leo replied.

Chase chuckled. "Oh Leo, there is _nothing _I can't do!"

"How about talk to a girl?" Leo asked with a smirk. Chase bit his lip and was silent. "That's what I thought. Look, here comes Janelle. Watch and learn, genius. Hey, Janelle!" Leo called.

"Not now, Leo!" Janelle said as she rushed by. "I'm going to be late for class!"

"Okay, that's fine, we can talk later!" Leo called down the hall after her. In spite of himself, Chase began to smile.

"Well, that went well!" he said sarcastically. "Alright, I'll admit, I'm not the best at talking to girls. But I've got other things I need to worry about."

Chase spun around quickly to walk to class, but accidently crashed into someone. Books and papers flew everywhere and the person he slammed into fell to the ground.

"Oh my goodness!" Chase cried, grabbing some of the papers. "I'm so sorry!"

"No," the girl groaned. "It's fine. I should have been looking where I was going." Chase offered her a hand, which she gladly accepted. "Thanks. I'm April, by the way. April Henderson."

"I'm Chase Davenport," he replied. Though he tried to suppress it, Chase could feel a silly grin creeping up his face.

"Well, Chase, it's very nice to meet you." April pushed her dark brown hair behind her ear as she picked up her books.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before." _I would have remembered that, _Chase thought.

"Yeah, today is my first day here. Speaking of which, do you know where biology class with Mrs. Field is?"

"Just go up the stairs, turn right, and it will be the second door on your left," Chase replied.

"Okay, great. Thank you so much!" April said. "Maybe I'll run into you again sometime. Although, hopefully not literally!" April smiled and rubbed her forehead.

"See you around!" Chase called after her. Leo walked over from where he had been leaning against the lockers.

"Well," he said, "I have to admit: that was impressive."

"Pssh," Chase said, drawing himself up in an attempt to look manly. "That was nothing!"

"Oh, it was something all right!" Leo insisted. "You like her, don't you?"

"Leo, I don't have time for something as silly as a crush." Chase gathered up his books and walked away. But that silly grin was doing its best to take over his face again.

* * *

"Chase talked to a girl!" was the first thing Leo said to Adam and Bree when they sat down at lunch.

Adam began to laugh. "Great joke, Leo!" he said. Chase threw his hands up in protest.

"What girl?" Bree asked, but her tone was disbelieving.

"The new girl, April," Leo replied.

"Oh, I know her!" Bree said. "We have biology together. She's kind of nerdy. She started talking about all these different science-y terms I had never even heard of. April might be perfect for you, Chase!"

"I still don't believe that you talked to her," Adam said as he poked holes in his burger with a toothpick.

"No, it's true!" Leo replied. "I saw the whole thing! Chase bumped into her and knocked her down, and then he helped her up and told her where science class was. And she said that maybe they would bump into each other again sometime."

"She was probably just being polite," Adam said.

"Well, whatever," Chase said with a scowl. "I don't care if she talks to me again or not."

"Well, we're about to find out if that's true," Bree said, "because here she comes."

"Hey Bree!" April called. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure, April, I don't mind," Bree said, pulling out a chair.

"Oh, hey Chase!" April said as she looked up from her food tray. "Do you and Bree know each other?"

"Hi April," Chase replied. "Yes, Bree's my sister. And that's my brother Adam, and this is Leo."

"Oh, right! Well, it's nice to meet you, Adam and Leo."

"Time-wise, I'm sure!" Adam replied.

April furrowed her brow. "What?" she inquired.

"Ignore him," Bree said with a shrug. "So, how do you like it at Mission Creek High?"

"It's great! Everyone's really nice here. Well, except for Principal Perry. I usually don't have a problem with authority figures, but she . . . um . . ." April paused, trying to find the right words.

"Is a tyrant?" Leo supplied.

April nodded. "Yes, I suppose. She kept glaring at me and tried to search my backpack once or twice. Ah well. I guess things could be worse."

"No, not really," Leo replied.

"April, is it true that you talked to Chase earlier?" Adam asked. "Because I really don't believe that you did." Chase glared at his brother.

April let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, I did talk to Chase earlier. We ran into each other in the hallway. Quite literally, I might add. Your brother was very kind in helping me up and telling me where class was."

"Okay, so you did talk to him. Why?"

"Adam!" Chase protested.

"I believe I just stated that," April said matter-o-factly. "I needed help with finding my class. Besides, we ran into each other accidently." April glanced over at Chase. "Not that I think that was a bad thing! I'm actually rather happy about it."

The bell began to ring, signaling the end of lunch. "Well, I've got to go," April said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "See you all later!"

Chase let out a sort of happy squeaking noise. "Did you hear that?" he muttered to Leo. "She said she was happy to run into me!"

"I heard!" Leo replied. "Who would've thought the day would come?"

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Hate it? Love it? Review! I know you can.**

**April's last name being "Henderson" is sort of my own little joke. For those of you who didn't realize, Henderson was Adam, Bree, and Chase's last name in the episode "Parallel Universe." It really doesn't mean anything in my story; I'm just bad with last names and thought I'd put in a little trivia. No, she is NOT related to them, if you were wondering that.**

**Also, please excuse the fact that their lunch time was only a few minutes long. ^^; I couldn't think of a better way to end it and I didn't want things to be awkward.**

**See you all next Saturday for Chapter 2: Changes. **


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Hello friends! I decided that instead of uploading Just Another Girl every Saturday, I'll upload a chapter every Saturday **_**and **_**Wednesday. But daphrose, it's Thursday! Yeah, I know, but I just came up with the new schedule today and I didn't want to wait until Saturday. From now on it will be Saturday and Wednesday.**

**Because this story got pushed down the Lab Rats vault so fast, it didn't get quite as many views as I wanted. But thanks to those of you who did see it and review!**

**This chapter is much longer than chapter 1 and you find out a lot more about April. Let me know what you guys think!**

**I don't own Lab Rats, just April, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 2: Changes * * ***

* * *

Two weeks passed. April often ate with the Davenports at lunch. She and Bree would usually talk about their biology assignments or their teachers. Occasionally April and Chase would chat about a new scientific discovery. Chase still felt that small tingling sensation whenever April was near, but he did his best to hide it.

One day Chase and Leo were hanging out in the hall just as school was about to end. "Hey, there's April over there!" Leo announced. Chase rolled his eyes. Leo was the only who suspected that Chase liked April, and he was having a great time teasing his brother about it.

"I don't care, Leo!" Chase said.

"De-ni-al!" Leo said in a sing-song voice. "Hey, is she talking to Riley?"

Riley was the "cool kid" of Mission Creek High. He wore leather jackets and big black boots and always had some kind of fancy gel in his hair. Ninety-nine percent of the girls in school thought he was "totally hot." Chase began to wonder if April belonged to that ninety-nine percent.

April had her locker open and was getting some books. Riley was leaning against the lockers next to her. From all the way down the hall it was hard for Chase and Leo to see their expressions.

"She _is_ talking to him," Chase replied dejectedly. "Wait, maybe I can use my bionic hearing to listen to what she's saying!" Chase brushed back his hair and activated his bionic hearing.

"So," Riley was saying, "I've noticed you around. And you seem kinda cute."

"Really now?" April replied. Her voice was dry and revealed no apparent emotion.

"Yeah. And I was just wondering what you think of me!"

"Oh," April replied. Then her voice became higher and she continued, "Well, I guess you're really hot and stuff. Leather jackets are _so _cool. And the hair and the boots: a-maz-ing! Who needs smarts when you have looks? Cool guys like you are just _awesome!"_

Chase had heard enough. He deactivated his bionic hearing. "What did she say?" Leo asked. Chase said nothing and stormed out of the school.

* * *

When the two older bionics and Leo entered the Davenport household, they found the fourth kid of the family flopped out on the couch, his school bag sitting next to him. "What's the matter with you?" Bree asked.

"Nothing," Chase replied. He had one arm slung over his face and he didn't move it to look at his sister.

"Okay, good," Adam said. "Who wants a snack?" Bree playfully smacked him and sat down next to her younger brother.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" she asked sweetly.

Chase didn't remove his arm. "Did Leo tell you already?" Bree's head snapped up and she glanced at her half-brother.

"No," she replied cautiously.

"Then I don't want to talk about it." Chase stood up and stormed out of the room.

Bree got up and cornered Leo. "What did he mean, 'did Leo tell you already?' What do you know?" she demanded.

Leo opened his mouth to tell her about April, but then he suddenly thought of something. When he first had a crush on Janelle, he had told Mr. Davenport all about it. Leo saw it as a "father-son bonding moment." But even though Leo requested that it remain a secret, Mr. Davenport had told his mom about his crush. Leo had felt really betrayed. Could he betray Chase like that?

"Nothing!" Leo lied, but his voice came out high-pitched. Bree glared holes in him. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't think he'd want me to tell you."

"Tell us what?"

"Just . . . let me go talk to him first!"

"Fine," Bree consented. She jabbed a finger at her younger brother's chest and continued, "But I _will _find out what's going on." Leo gave a nervous grin and wiggled past her.

* * *

Chase was down in the lab fiddling with one of Davenport's new inventions when Leo came bursting in. Without looking up Chase asked, "Did you tell them about April?"

"No," Leo replied. Chase glanced up in shock. "I remember how upset _I _was when Big D told my mom about Janelle. I didn't want to betray your trust."

Chase allowed a small grin to tug at the corners of his mouth. "Thanks, Leo!" he said gratefully.

"Besides," the younger boy continued, "I'm not even entirely sure about what happened. Why'd you storm out?"

Chase's face clouded up again. He walked over to Mr. Davenport's desk and inserted the flash drive in his finger into the computer. Without a word he played back what he had heard earlier that day.

_ "Well, I guess you're really hot and stuff. Leather jackets are so cool. And the hair and the boots: a-maz-ing! Who needs smarts when you have looks? Cool guys like you are just _awesome!"

"Aw, man, I'm sorry!" Leo said.

"I shouldn't even be upset about this!" Chase said with a scowl. "I'm engineered to be the smartest boy on the planet. I'm not supposed to have such a silly thing as a crush!"

"That's what you keep saying," Leo muttered under his breath.

"This shouldn't be upsetting! I shouldn't care. I need to start thinking of April as a friend. She's nothing else!" Chase sighed and sat down again.

"But you don't want her to be," Leo pointed out.

"Maybe . . ." Chase said slowly. "But what choice do I have? Besides, now it would never work. You heard her. She likes the cool guys."

"Wait, maybe we could just make you cool!" Leo exclaimed. Chase raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Do you actually think that's possible?"

"Please," Leo said, leaning on the counter. "I can show you everything you need to know about being cool!"

"So impossible then," Chase replied, turning back to one of the computers.

Leo shrugged off the insult and continued, "Look, she likes Riley, right? So all we need to do is make you more like Riley!"

"And how are we going to do that? I don't know much about him. He's always left me alone."

"We'll work on the personality stuff later. The most important thing for the moment is clothes. Just you wait; by school tomorrow, you'll look just like one of the cool guys!"

* * *

Chase took a shaky breath as he walked into school the next day. The leather jacket was uncomfortably hot, it was hard to walk in the big boots, and the amount of gel in his hair was making him disgusted. But he did look the part.

Chase had carefully avoided his siblings, putting his clothes on after breakfast and sneaking out before they saw him. He knew they wouldn't question his leaving before them; Chase loved to be at school early. And Leo would cover for him if they did get suspicious. The rest of the day was harder. It was possible for Chase to avoid his siblings when he tried, and boy, did he try.

Later that morning in study hall, Chase spotted April doing her homework. It was time to make a move! Chase had been getting noticed all morning, but he was only interested in that one girl. He took a deep breath, reminding himself of what Leo had said about Riley.

Chase confidently walked over and slid into the chair next to April. She glanced up, and the smile she had been forming froze on her face. "Um, hi Chase," she said, quickly going back to her math problems.

"Hey April," he replied in a smooth voice. Chase tried to make himself look physically calm and collected, but his heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest. "So, here's what I was thinking: you, me, movie, tonight." Chase winced inwardly at how rude he sounded.

April pressed her lips together and turned the corners up slightly, as if in a smile. "I've got a better idea!" she said stiffly. "How about: you, me, NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" With that, April got up, slung her backpack over her shoulder, and stormed out into the hall, leaving Chase more confused than he had even been in his entire life.

"Wait, April!" he called, forgetting his cool-guy composure. He ran out into the hall and found April standing at her locker, a very angry look on her face.

"Get away from me," she said icily as Chase approached.

"April, I don't get it, I thought you would like me this way!" Chase said.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" April snorted. "Chase, you could not have found a faster way to make me _hate _you!"

"I heard you tell Riley how you liked his clothes and that you thought cool guys were awesome!"

April rolled her eyes up into her head as if trying to recall the memory. A half-grin crossed her face and she replied, "Yes, you're right, I did. But you must not have heard the whole conversation. Chase, I said all that, yes, but I said it _sarcastically_."

"Sarcastically?" Chase repeated weakly.

"Yeah. Right after that he said, 'Really?' and I told him, 'No way.' Then I told him to back off and leave me alone. Chase, I cannot _stand _the 'cool guys.'"

"You're not just saying that?"

"Nope. I like nerdy guys. They're sweet, sensitive, and have just the right mix between insecure and prideful. I thought you were one of them," April said sadly before turning away.

"But I am!" Chase said, grabbing her shoulder. "I just did this because I thought it was what you liked!"

"I figured," April replied, turning to face him again. "There's only one kind of people I hate more than 'cool guys': people who pretend to be someone they're not."

"I'm sorry," Chase said quietly. Boy, he had really messed this up!

"It's fine. Now you know. Chase, if you and I are going to spend any time together, I need you to be completely yourself. Not what you think I want you to be, but yourself. Because I can assure you, what I want the most from you is: you."

"You still want to be friends?"

"Sure! This was just one little mess-up. Heck, you're not even the first person to do this to me! But, um, I think you need to fix a few things." April gestured to his outfit and continued, "Lose the leather, wash that gunk out of your hair, and go back to the striped-tee-wearing, high-top-sporting, spiky-haired boy I know and love as Chase. And once you've done that, why don't you try asking me out again?"

Chase's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Of course!" April replied with a grin. Chase turned to leave. "Um, wait a second."

Chase stopped in his tracks and turned. "Yeah?"

"How did you hear me talking to Riley? I didn't see you nearby in the hallway."

Chase gulped. He couldn't really tell her the truth. What should he say? "Well, you see . . ."

"You know what," April interrupted, "I guess I just wasn't paying enough attention." But her eyes still held a suspicious look in them. Chase attempted to smile before running off to change.

* * *

Chase approached April at her locker at the end of school that same day. He was back in his (wonderfully comfortable) striped t-shirt and high-top sneakers. April smiled as she looked him over.

"Hi Chase!" she said. "I haven't seen you all day! It's good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back," Chase replied, playing along.

"I heard from some very reliable sources that you had something to ask me."

"Yes, I do." Chase took a deep breath. He was shaking and his palms were sweating. "April, would you . . . like to go out with me sometime?"

"Hmm," April said, rubbing her chin as if thinking it over. "Nope." She turned back to her locker. Chase felt his stomach drop to his feet. Did she just say _no? _

"I'm kidding!" she laughed, turning back to him. "I'd love to go out with you."

"You scared me!" Chase said accusingly.

"I know!" April replied, still laughing. "Why don't we go to the movies? Tonight at seven? That work for you?"

Chase thought hard, trying to remember if Mr. Davenport had training for them this evening. He didn't think so. "That should work," he said. "Should I pick you up at your house?"

Within a nanosecond April's smile had turned into an expression of fear. If she had been drinking this definitely would have been a spit-take moment. "No, no!" she blurted out quickly, taking Chase by surprise. She regained her composure and corrected herself, "I mean, uh, no, that's alright. I-I'll meet you there." The bell rang. "I'll see you tonight!" April called as she hurried out of school.

Well, that was an odd reaction! Why was April so upset when Chase asked about her house? Oh well. Chase decided he wouldn't judge. Oh, just wait until he told his family that he had a date!

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I've got to say, I'm pretty proud of the humor in this one! That's not always my strong suit. What was your favorite part? Please please please review and let me know! Please!**

**I've changed the summary like five times since I put up this story last Saturday. I'm trying to make it intriguing without giving away too much of the plot. If you guys could tell me what you think of the summary, that would great!**

**A couple of questions for you:**

**What did you think of "cool Chase?"**

**How do you like April's character so far?**

**Any guesses as to why April freaked out when Chase mentioned her house?**

**Review and tell me! I love your feedback! And, as always, constructive criticism is welcome! See you on Saturday for Chapter 3: Firsts.**


	3. Chapter 3: Firsts

**And a good Saturday morning to ya! How've you all been? Well, your morning just got a lot better! Here's chapter 3 of Just Another Girl. This is going to be the most romantic chapter in the story. I just had to get their relationship going. Romance isn't usually my thing, but I think I did pretty well on this. Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Lab Rats. I DO own April and this story, though.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 3: Firsts * * ***

* * *

Chase scrolled through the movie list on the theater's website. _Attack of the 50 Foot Martians, Project Earth, Redeemed _. . . what should he and April see?

When Chase had announced that he had a date, there were mixed feelings from his family. Leo seemed happy for him, Adam was confused, Bree was disgusted, and Mr. Davenport seemed angry.

"I know!" Adam had announced. "Maybe she got hit on the head and didn't know what she was saying!" Chase rolled his eyes.

"I didn't even know you liked April," Bree had said.

"Chase, are you sure this is a good idea?" had been Mr. Davenport's response. "I told you before: you need to be careful who you let into your life. Did you forget all about Marcus?"

"April is not at all like Marcus!" Chase had insisted. "But if I get the slightest hint of trouble, I promise, I'll get out. You all don't seem to understand something: there's an actual girl who is interested in me! And I really like her back. She's intelligent, sweet, and humorous. I might never get an opportunity like this again!"

Two hours later and Chase was sitting on the couch with a laptop in his hands, familiarizing himself with all the movies that would be starting when he and April got there. He glanced up as his sister walked into the room. "Oh, Bree!" he said, calling her over.

"What?" she asked, a bit of annoyance hiding in her voice.

"What movie do you think April and I should watch tonight?" Chase showed her the list. "I was thinking maybe we could see _Planet Wars 4."_

"Are you joking? April wouldn't want to see that!"

"But it's science fiction, and she loves science!"

"She's also a girl. _Rose Petal Tears _just came out! It's all about a young girl with a garden, who comes back to water her roses and tell them about her sad love life!" Bree sighed and her eyes got steamy. Chase made a face.

"That is the last movie on earth I would want to see!" he snorted.

"But you're going with April. You need to let her decide; it's the gentlemanly thing to do. Even if it means watching a movie you hate."

Chase bit his lip. _Please don't let April want to watch _Rose Petal Tears! he thought desperately.

* * *

"Hey April!" Chase called when he spotted her. She smiled and walked over. April was wearing a blue blouse, a light pink sweater, and black jean leggings. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was held back by a turquoise headband.

"Hi Chase!" she said as she walked up to him.

"You look . . . wow . . ." For once in his life Chase was at a loss for words.

April chuckled. "Thanks. So, what movie did you want to see?"

"Um." Chase bit his lip, remembering what Bree had said. "Well, _Rose Petal Tears _just came out." Each word was painful as it came out of his mouth. April raised an eyebrow.

"Would you _really _want to go see that?" she asked skeptically.

"I . . . would if you would," Chase said, trying to smile.

"How sweet of you!"

"Thanks."

"But I assure you, Chase, you couldn't make me watch a sappy chick-flick like that for all the money in the world!"

"Huh? Really?"

"No way! Omigosh, a girl cries over flowers! How sweeeeet!" April used the same high tone she had used when talking to Riley. By now Chase had identified it as a mocking kind of voice. "Puh-lease! Give me a break! I'm into action adventure and science fiction. Speaking of which, _Planet Wars 4 _is on in about fifteen minutes."

"You like _Planet Wars?" _Chase asked excitedly.

"Duh! Who doesn't?" She made her voice deeper and lisped, "Andth my Generalth Riken impreshtion is deadth on!"

Chase gasped and smiled. "Then why don't we go buy tickets for that?"

"Why don't we?" April agreed with a grin.

* * *

The movie had ended and Chase and April were walking around the park across the street from the movie theater. April began to laugh happily and pulled at Chase's arm. "There's something I want to show you!" She pulled him across the park to one of the bridges. She motioned him down a path and took a seat on the small bench underneath the bridge.

"I found this place a few weeks ago, right after I moved here," she explained, patting the bench. Chase complied and sat down. "It's my favorite place to come and think. To . . . to get away from it all. I think we all have a place like this. A place to escape and be alone for a while. Don't you think?"

Chase thought about the lab and nodded. "You know, April, I don't know much about your life before you moved here. What was it like?"

April shrugged. "There's not much_ to_ tell. My dad's job took us around a lot. We never moved, we just weren't at home all the time. We'd leave town for a few weeks, sometimes a few months. Obviously that wasn't great for my school life. I didn't even start going until I was eight, and then I was in and out. But my dad made up for it; he taught me a lot on my own."

"If you don't mind my asking . . ." Chase gulped before continuing, ". . . why did you get so scared when I asked you about picking you up at your house?"

For a split second that same look of fear came over April's face. She rolled her eyes up into her head as if looking for an answer. After a few seconds she said, "My dad doesn't like company. He works a whole lot, and he gets angry when he's disturbed. It's just always easier for me to go somewhere instead of having someone come to our house."

Something about her excuse didn't quite add up for Chase, but he decided not to question it. He knew Mr. Davenport didn't like guests either, but that was mostly because he was worried about someone discovering the lab or their bionic secret, like Marcus had.

April glanced out over the water. Chase found himself getting lost in her periwinkle blue eyes. They were mysterious, but not in a bad way. Right now he was trying to decide what to say. His previous question had left things a little awkward. He noticed a small, oval-shaped necklace hanging from her shoulders and said, "That's a pretty necklace."

April clutched it between her fingers and replied, "Yeah."

"Where'd you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me when I was eight."

"Is it special for any reason?"

April furrowed her brow for just a split second before replying, "Not really, I guess. He made it for me and I really like it. I guess it has . . . sentimental value. I never take it off."

"What's with the wavy lines?" Chase hoped he wasn't being too inquisitive, but his curiosity was getting the better of him and April didn't seem to mind his questions.

April shrugged. "Just a design. I . . . I don't think it really means anything." Chase wasn't sure that she was telling him the truth, but he decided not to push it.

"So . . ." April said after a few moments of silence. "I've told you all about my past. What about you? What's your history?"

Chase grimaced. Obviously he couldn't tell her the whole truth. "I was homeschooled until last year. Mr. Daven . . . er, my dad got married to Tasha, Leo's mom, and Leo started taking us to school with him."

"Why were you homeschooled, if you don't mind my asking?"

_I do mind, _Chase thought. He racked his brain for a lie. "My dad was really overprotective of us." It was partially true.

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm glad you go to school now, or I never would have met you."

"You know, Adam's always making fun of me and saying that I'm never going to have a girlfriend. I think I was starting to believe him. Why did you agree to go out with me?"

"I like you. Chase, I've only known you for two weeks, but from what I've seen, you're one of the sweetest people I've ever met. You're kind, funny, and strong. You have a good heart. Not many guys do anymore. You're a leader, you're brave, and you're really smart. I like hanging out with you. I've never felt so close to anyone outside of my family before."

"I like you too. You're funny and intelligent and not afraid to speak your mind. You're sarcastic and tough, but you're also very nice. I've never liked anyone the way I like you."

Under that bridge, with the moon reflecting off the water, the two fifteen year olds leaned in. It took Chase a second to register what he was doing, but suddenly he realized that his lips were touching April's. A feeling of excitement shot through him like a bolt of electricity. After a few seconds they pulled away. Chase felt a giant grin spread over his face. April looked down at her lap, but she was smiling too.

"That was my first kiss also," she said quietly. For just one second Chase wondered how she knew it was his first, but he had a thousand other thoughts rushing through his head right now. Including . . . _wait, why is that rock levitating? _

It took a second for Chase to realize that it was him. His molecularkinesis! He had gotten too happy and was glitching! Luckily the rock was behind April. But when she saw the nervous look in his eye she started to turn her head.

"No!" Chase said, grabbing her. "Um, I just remembered, Mr. Da . . . I mean, my dad, wanted me home by 9:30."

April glanced at her watch and frowned. "It's 9:17 right now," she told him.

"Then I'd better get going!" He started to get up and leave, but before he did he leaned down and gave April another kiss on the cheek. "See you on Monday," he murmured into her ear.

"Bye," she called sadly as he left.

Chase was reluctant to leave, but the twigs floating around him were definitely a good reason for it. Ugh, why did he have to have these glitches? All he did was kiss someone! That's all it took to nearly expose his secret to April. His eyesight flickered and parts of it became pixels. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and hurried back home.

* * *

There was nobody in the living room as Chase walked in the door. The lights in the kitchen were on. He walked over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of milk. After Chase was done drinking, he walked into the elevator and headed down to the lab. As he was headed down, his phone beeped. He looked at it to see a new text message from April.

_Hey. Thx for the great night. –April_

_No prob. Sorry I had to leave so soon. –Chase_

_It's alright. It was probably time for me to go home anyway. –April_

_Um . . . –April_

_Thanks for the first kiss. It was great. See you Monday. –April_

_Thank you too. See you then. –Chase_

Chase walked into the lab, staring intently at his phone. A big silly grin was covering his face. "Hey Chase!" Adam called as his brother entered. "How long did it take her to dump you?"

Chase ignored his older brother. His eyes still glued to his phone, he stepped into his capsule. She wasn't mad. She had a good time. She liked the kiss.

"What's up with him?" Bree asked. Adam shrugged. Chase couldn't care less. He was in a state of pure bliss. He couldn't wait until Monday.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? PLEASE review! I'll never know your thoughts unless you do! A couple of questions for you:**

**Are you on the same page with April about sappy chick-flick movies? (I know I am!)**

**What do you think about April's past?**

**And finally, do you trust April? Do you think Chase should trust April?**

**If you have a keyboard and know how to type, then you can most certainly review. Even if you absolutely hated it, tell me what you thought. I'll see you guys on Wednesday. Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Anger Issues

**Hello my readers! How's your week going? Here's chapter 4 of Just Another Girl! This has been one of my favorite chapters to write so far, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I have some special shout outs! Thanks to AllAmericanSlurp and Vampire Girl for never failing to review my stories! You guys are the best and I can't tell you how much your kind words mean to me! (Don't forget to go check out AllAmericanSlurp's stories when you're done with mine; her stories are some of my absolute favorites on the site! Highly recommended!)**

**Anywho, on with chapter 4! I don't own Lab Rats, just April and the story.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 4: Anger Issues * * ***

* * *

"Hey, April!" Bree called to her friend from down the hall. April smiled and ran over.

"Hello, Bree!" April replied as she ran up to Bree.

"You know, my brother didn't tell me much about what happened with the two of you on Friday."

April blushed. "Well, there's not really much to tell. We went to see _Planet Wars _. . ."

"Wait," Bree interrupted. "He took you to see _Planet Wars?_ After I told him not to?"

"Why would you tell him not to take me to _Planet Wars?"_ April asked with a frown."It's only my favorite movie saga ever! I told _him _I wanted to see it."

"Oh." Now it was Bree's turn to blush. She quickly recovered by asking, "What else did you do?"

Her friend shrugged. "Not much," she admitted. "I showed him one of my favorite places to go and think, under a bridge in the park. We talked for a little and . . ." April paused biting her lip.

"What?" Bree said, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Nothing!"

"Come on, what did you two do?"

"Nothing!" April insisted. But Bree could tell that she was trying to hide a smile.

"April," she said slowly, "in all the sci-fi excitement of the night, did you two ever . . . kiss?"

April's face turned an even deeper shade of red. Bree took it as an answer to her question. "You kissed!" she squealed. For a second Bree paused, trying to decide if she should be happy for her brother or disgusted.

The smile April had been trying to hide broke free and took over her entire face. "Okay, so what if we did?"

"That would be Chase's first kiss! Aside from the wall." Whoops. Probably wasn't the best thing to let slip. April shot a strange look at Bree, but she shook her head and went back to smiling.

"It was my first kiss too!" she said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"That is so cool!" Bree said, deciding to be happy for her brother.

The bell rang. "Time to head to biology," April said, shouldering her backpack. Bree smiled and followed her friend. Her brother's first kiss. How could he not have told her?

* * *

Bree tapped her pencil. Ten more minutes. Man, she was not a fan of biology! All this talk of cells, organisms, and organelles made her want to puke. And it was so confusing! Sometimes Bree envied her brother's super-smarts. This stuff was a breeze for Chase.

Apparently it was a breeze for April too. She was furiously scribbling notes in her notebook. Her handwriting was pretty and there wasn't a doodle to be seen on the page.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Field said. "I'm going to assign you partners for a new project. The project will be to research a symbiotic relationship in the animal kingdom and give a presentation about it. It is due in three weeks. You'll need to do a lot of research about it." The teacher began to rattle off pairs, "Kayla and Will, Caitlin and Gregory, Matthew and Robert . . ."

Hmm, who would Bree want to be paired with? There were some obnoxious boys that she wouldn't want to work with. Perhaps one of the smart kids. Maybe she would get lucky and be able to work with April.

". . . Bree and April," Mrs. Field finished. Woohoo! She got lucky! "Spend the last few minutes of class discussing your plans. Talk about which animals you'd like to do and plan when you'll meet. This will require a lot of working together. Begin."

April got up from her seat and came over to Bree. "I guess we're partners, huh?" she said with a grin.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Bree asked, pretending to be offended. They chuckled.

"So what relationship would you like to do?" April asked.

Bree furrowed her brow. "I can't think of one off the top of my head."

"Me neither. At least, not one that I would enjoy performing research on," April said.

"Why don't we get together later? You could come over to my house or I could go over to yours . . ." Bree paused when she saw the color drain out of her friends face. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, why don't we go over to your house," April said nervously.

"O . . . kay," Bree said slowly. "Today after school work for you?" April nodded. "Great. I'll see you then!"

* * *

Chase was pulling some books out of his locker when he heard his name being yelled. He turned around to see Leo running towards him. "Leo!" Chase called. "What's wrong?"

"Trent!" Leo screamed, pulling Chase between him and the older football player. Chase gulped as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Hi Not-Dooley," Trent said with a smirk. Chase glanced past the boy to see most of the football team standing behind him.

"Hi Trent," Chase said nervously.

Trent grabbed Chase by the collar. By this time Chase had learned not to resist. "You know, I was just thinking, we need some more tackling dummies. Would you like to . . . volunteer?"

"No, I'll pass," Chase said uncomfortably, trying to wiggle free. Trent's grasp only tightened.

"When I said volunteer, I meant that you'll have to do it whether you like it or not," Trent said with a sneer.

"Hey!" a voice called from down the hall. "Let go of him!" Amazingly, Trent did let go. Chase, who was unprepared for the release, fell to the ground.

"Who said that?" Trent demanded.

"Me." To Chase's surprise, April stepped up. She walked over to Trent with a frown on her face.

"Hey, I know you!" Trent said. "You're April. You always hang with these freaks." The quarterback gestured to Chase and Leo.

"Those 'freaks' are my friends," April said coldly.

"Aw, does little baby need his girlfriend to come save him?" This comment was directed at Chase.

"I'm not doing this to 'save them.' I've seen the chaos you cause and I'm sick of it."

"You can't do anything about it, princess," Trent sneered. "Hey, you're a real nerd, aren't you? All smart and stuff? So here, _nerd, _do my homework."

Chase stood with Leo by the lockers as Trent handed April a stack of papers. Chase felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the glare April was giving Trent. She moved closer, standing toe-to-toe with him. It was a funny sight, April being nearly a head shorter than the football player. She looked up at him with a cold, dead gaze.

"No," she said stubbornly.

"Did you say no?" Trent demanded.

"Yes, I believe that was the word I uttered to you."

"How dare you say no to me!"

"I will _not _do your homework. You cannot _force_ me to."

"Or really? Are you going to stop me?"

If looks could kill, Trent would be long dead. April looked ready to tear him limb from limb. She took a few deep breaths and replied, "No. I'm not going to fight you, if that's what you want. I refuse to do your homework and I refuse to fight."

"Aww, look, she's a coward too!" Trent said mockingly.

"Should I step in and help her?" Chase whispered to his brother.

Leo shook his head. "I think she's got this under control."

"Look, you have no idea who you're messing with." April's voice was so dangerously low it made Chase shudder. He had never heard her talk that way. "I've dealt with guys much worse than you."

"And yet you're refusing to fight."

A small, slightly surprised grin passed over April's face for a split-second. "I'd back down right now if I were you," she said quietly. "You're stepping into dangerous waters, my friend. I'm warning you right now, don't push me." With that she turned and started to walk away.

Trent raised his voice and announced, "Hey, everyone! All hail April, nerdy queen of the cowards!"

Chase watched April's face as he said that. Something about it changed. For a second her eyes closed, and when she opened them they looked . . . different, somehow. Cold and deadly, even more so than before.

"Hey!" she growled, turning back to Trent. "Want to say that again to my face? Or better yet, my fist?" She held up her fist to make a point.

Trent leaned down so he was at eye level with her. "All hail April, ner . . ." Suddenly Trent was up against the lockers, holding his cheek. April had a smug smile on her face, her right fist raised.

"Get her!" Trent shouted to the other football players. They all moved to tackle her, but April dropped to the ground. Sweeping her leg out, she proceeded to knock down some of the closest football players.

April stood up and used an impressive show of martial arts to take down the other football players who were still standing. Chase's mouth fell open a little in surprise. She seemed almost as good as him, and he had been training with Mr. Davenport for years!

"She looks kind of looks like you do when you turn into Spike," Leo whispered to Chase. This caused Chase to raise his eyebrows a little.

Once she had finished with the other football players, April walked back over to Trent and grabbed him by the collar. She shoved him into the lockers. Hard. "Don't you_ ever_ ask me to do your homework again!" she growled. Trent nodded, his eyes full of fear. April lifted him – with surprising ease – and threw him to the ground. He scrambled off, along with the other football players, leaving April grinning.

People in the hallway began cheering. April was breathing hard. Not like she was out of breath, but like she was mad. Then she closed her eyes again. When she opened them, they seemed much softer. She looked around, slightly terrified, and charged out of the school. Chase immediately ran after her.

* * *

Chase found April sitting against a tree outside of school. She didn't look up when he approached, but she said, "Hi Chase."

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. "So . . . what just happened in there?"

"I'm . . . sorry you had to see that," April said slowly.

"And what exactly was it that I saw?"

"You . . ." April gulped, "you could say I have anger issues. Can we just leave it at that?"

"But . . ."

"Chase, I can't really explain it right now. I promise I'm not going to suddenly lash out at you. I'm not one of those kids who gets mad and goes on a wild rampage. There's a reason behind my behavior. I-I can't tell you right now, but I just need to trust me."

April turned to look at Chase for the first time since he had come out of the school. They stared at each other. They began to lean in. Then Chase realized that they were sharing their second kiss.

As they pulled away, he whispered, "I trust you."

"Thank you." April began to get up. "We should probably get back to school."

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "See you soon!"

April grinned and chuckled. "Sooner than you think. I'm coming over later!"

* * *

**How was that? I'll never know unless you review! So do us all a favor and type up your thoughts in that review box at the bottom of the page! Pretty please with a power pellet on top? Oh, never mind. Those taste like dog treats. XD How about pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry? That work better?**

**A few questions for you:**

**How did this chapter affect your trust in April? Do you think Chase should trust her after that?**

**What do you think about April going over to the Davenport's house? Do you think something will happen?**

**How about April getting that mad? What do you think happened there?**

**Review people and let me know what you think!**

**(Fun little note: Anybody like the Disney channel movie, Cloud 9? Well, when I was typing this chapter I was trying to think of names for the research partners in Bree and April's biology class. I typically have two strategies when it comes to making up names for unimportant characters: I pick the first name I think of, or I hit a random letter on the keyboard and try to type up a name that starts with that letter. I used the former method to come up with the name "Kayla." Then I hit the letter "W" and thought, "Oh, Will!" Then I noticed that I had paired "Kayla" and "Will" together, and I thought, "Oh my gosh those are the characters from Cloud 9!" I don't know if anyone noticed that, but I did it entirely on accident! I left it in there to be funny. Sorry for the long note, just a little trivia!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Study Date

**Greetings readers! How are you on this fine day? Here is chapter 5! But before I start, thanks to everyone who reviews! You guys are wonderful! I love reading all your theories about April, and we'll see if you guys are right! I hope no one's disappointed by this chapter. Besides establishing a relationship between April and Chase, I also wanted to create a friendship between April and Bree. So that's mostly what this is. I hope you still like it!**

**I don't own Lab Rats, just April.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 5: Study Date * * ***

* * *

"You did _what?" _Mr. Davenport was yelling. Bree stood with her hands on her hips defiantly.

"It's for school!" Bree insisted. "I'm pretty sure her house wasn't an option. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you know I don't like having people over! What if she discovers the lab?"

"She's not going to! I promise I won't leave her alone. She won't find out anything!"

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Okay, but you had better be absolutely sure, young lady!" he said.

"I will!" Bree assured him as there was a knock on the door. She walked over and opened it to see April standing there.

"Hi Bree!" she said cheerily. "Thanks for having me over!"

"No problem! Oh, this is my father, Donald Davenport," Bree introduced her father. Mr. Davenport glared at her, mad that she wasn't using his full title. "Fine! This is my father, Donald Davenport, the genius billionaire inventor!" she corrected with mock enthusiasm.

"Hi, I'm April!" April said, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you! I love all your work!"

"Why, thank you!" Mr. Davenport replied with his cocky grin.

"Yeah! Your security gate, for example. An excellent example of quality work! It took me a full four minutes to crack!"

Mr. Davenport and Bree raised their eyebrows at this comment. April shrank back. "Whoops," she said nervously. "I guess that came out a little weird. I love technology, and my dad has always used Davenport Industries technology, so I guess you could say I grew up on it. I love trying to figure out your systems. So I did that to your gate. Don't worry; I didn't break it or anything. It still works."

"But how could you even begin to understand my work?" Mr. Davenport asked. Bree rolled her eyes and began to push her father out of the room.

"We need to study, Mr. Da . . . er, Dad!" she said.

"Alright, I can take a hint." He lowered his voice and added, "But remember what I said." Bree nodded and walked back to April, who had taken a seat on the couch.

"Your brother did that too," April said with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean?"

"On Friday. He corrected himself – twice – when talking about your dad."

"Pssh, I don't know what you're talking about!" Bree said with a fake smile. April looked a little suspicious, so Bree quickly changed the subject. "So, what relationship should we do?"

"Well I suppose we should look up a list of symbiotic relationships and find out which sounds the most interesting to us."

"Great idea! I'll grab a laptop." Bree got up and took the laptop off the dining room table. She was pretty sure Chase had been using it earlier.

"Hey, what's that?" April asked, pointing to the back of the laptop.

"Huh?" Bree asked.

"That sticker. The one with three red rings. What is that? I've never seen that symbol before."

"Oh, that," Bree said nervously. "Well . . . my dad has this thing with rings, you see. He loves it when rings come in threes. And when they're . . . red."

"O . . . kay," April said with a raised eyebrow. "Let's just get started on our project."

"Let's!" Bree said, trying to hide the relief in her voice.

For the next hour Bree and April worked hard on their project. April brought up every fact she knew about the symbiotic relationships they found, and Bree would decide if the relationship was interesting enough to present. They finally decided to do their project on the olive baboon and the elephant.

"Great!" April said once they decided. "Now all we need to do is gather up the facts. Do you think we should split this up?"

"Probably," Bree agreed.

"Okay," April said. "Why don't I work on the individual animals, you know, find out everything I can about them as separate species? And you can research their symbiotic relationship. Then later we'll put our notes together and create a presentation. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure!" Bree replied. "Hey, it's getting kind of late. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Yes, that would be great!" April said.

"Your dad won't be worried about you?"

April paused for a minute, looking slightly concerned. "No," she finally said. "He's got a lot of work to do. I don't think he'll even realize I'm gone."

"That's kind of sad. To have a dad who works so often he doesn't even realize when you're there or not." Mr. Davenport worked a lot, but he always took time out of his schedule to be with his kids. Bree couldn't imagine what it would be like if he didn't.

"Yeah," April said wistfully. "I guess it kind of is."

Just then Chase walked into the room. Bree smiled and said, "Chase, look who's here." Chase froze.

"Oh, hi April," he said. She smiled and waved. "You know, I've got something to do in the la – other room. I'll just be going now."

"No, Chase, wait!" Bree called. "I've got to go get something, but I don't want to leave April alone! Why don't you stay with her while I go get it?" Before Chase could protest, Bree charged out of the room.

Once she was out of the living room, Bree super-sped down to the lab. "Eddy!" she called between laughs. "Put the great room on the monitor!"

"And why would I do that?" Eddy whined in his high, nasally voice.

"So we can _both_ watch Chase and April in an embarrassing and awkward situation!" Bree choked out.

"Awesome!" Eddy said. The living room appeared on the monitor. April was still sitting on the couch. Bree noticed that her brother had moved closer to her.

"Your sister . . ." April finally said.

"Yeah, I don't know," Chase said, shaking his head. They lapsed into silence again, each of them fidgeting uncomfortably. Bree fell into another round of uncontrollable laughter.

"Look, Chase," April said. "I _really _hate awkwardness. I do not want it to be this way. So sit down, and let's talk." Chase complied.

"What should we talk about?" Chase said.

"Let's not beat around the bush. We went on a date this Friday, we've kissed twice, and I have no idea where we stand." Bree frowned. They'd kissed _twice? _When did they have a second one?

"I don't know where we stand either," Chase said. "Where would you like us to stand?"

"I think it's safe to say that we're not just friends anymore," April mused. "But have we reached the boyfriend-girlfriend stage yet?"

"I don't know. We've only been on one date."

"A wonderful first date, I may add. But yet, only one. How about this: we go on another date, and if it goes well then we're boyfriend-girlfriend. If it's horrible, then we go back to being friends. Or part ways forever, depending on how bad it is." They shared a nervous chuckle.

"Alright," Chase agreed. "How about we do something on Saturday? Do you like bowling?"

"Indeed I do. Although you must ask yourself: do you like being thoroughly beaten at bowling?"

Chase pretended to frown. "Oh, it's on!" he said. They laughed.

"Great. Um, do you know when your sister's coming back? Not that I don't like hanging out with you, but we have a big project to work on."

"I'll go see if I can find her," Chase said, getting up from the couch. Bree remembered her promise to have someone watching April at all times. She hurried upstairs before Chase could leave.

"Hi guys!" she said as she walked into the room.

"There you are," Chase said. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Hmm?" Bree asked. "Oh, uh, no. But it's okay. It wasn't as important as I thought." Chase and April both raised their eyebrows. Bree almost started laughing at how similar their expressions were.

"O . . . kay," Chase said slowly. "Well, I have things to do. You two have fun."

"Bye!" April called.

As Chase left the room, Tasha came in. "What would you like for dinner?" she asked Bree. Then she noticed April. "Who's this?"

"Tasha, this is April," Bree explained. "April, this is my stepmom, Tasha."

"Hi!" April said, extending her hand. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance."

"Well, aren't you polite?" Tasha said. "It's so nice to get a dose of it. There are too many boys around here." April chuckled. "Are you staying for dinner, hun?"

"Yes, I believe so," April said.

"Well, I was thinking of making spaghetti. Sound good?"

"Anything sounds good to me, really," April replied. "My dad never has a chance to cook a proper meal. I live in a fend-for-yourself-or-don't-eat-at-all kind of household."

"Oh, well, then I'll be sure to give you a wonderful home-cooked meal," Tasha assured her.

"Thank you, ma'am," April said with a smile. "Your stepmom's really nice!" she whispered to Bree.

April and Bree continued to study for forty-five more minutes before Tasha called them all to the table. April stared wide-eyed at the heaping plate of spaghetti. She dug into it like she hadn't eaten in weeks.

Bree was a little worried that things would be awkward at the table with someone else there, but April didn't make it awkward at all. She chatted with Mr. Davenport about his new inventions, asked Leo about his favorite comic books, and explained photosynthesis to Adam. Bree noted how carefully and sensitively April taught her brother, almost like she was used to doing it. When dinner was over, April thanked Tasha for the meal.

"You're welcome, sweetie!" Tasha said. "I hope it was good enough for you!"

"Oh, very much so!" April assured her. "It's been a long time since I've eaten that well. It was very delicious!"

After everything had been cleaned up and put away, April said to Bree, "I should probably be heading home now. Don't forget to research those animals!"

"I won't!" Bree said as she showed her friend to the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Well, she seemed very nice," Tasha said once April was out the door. "Is that the girl Chase likes?"

Bree nodded and grinned. "Yeah. They went on a date on Friday. I still don't know whether to be excited or disgusted."

Tasha rolled her eyes a little. "Well, I'm happy you're making new friends," she said, putting her arm around Bree's shoulder.

"Yeah," Bree said. "Me too."

* * *

**So how was it? Did you guys like it? Let me know by reviewing! Your reviews really mean a lot to me! So do it! Please please please? If you do, I have a few questions:**

**What do you think of Bree putting April and Chase in that awkward situation? I found that extremely fun to write! It's so Bree!**

**Thoughts on April's home life? Do you feel bad for her based on what you read in this chapter? Or do you think she's lying and/or hiding something?**

**Let me know by typing in the review box below! I'll see you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 6: Bowling.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bowling

**Hello again! I'm back with chapter 6: Bowling. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read this story. You guy are always so awesome! So thanks!**

**April has been pestering me all week about doing the disclaimer. She keeps telling me that other authors let their OCs do it, so I should let her do it too. So I finally relented. April, it's your time to shine!**

**April: Awesome! Finally. Okay, so daphrose doesn't own Lab Rats. Or else I'd be a real character. She just owns me and anything else you don't recognize. Was that good?**

**It was great, April. Okay, enjoy the story!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 6: Bowling * * ***

* * *

"Strike!" April cried happily. "That's three in a row, also known as a turkey."

"I know that!" Chase insisted. April chuckled.

"If you make this, you'll have a turkey too!" she pointed out.

Chase grabbed his ball and stepped up to the lane. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out in mock concentration. His bionics calculated the perfect throw. He swung his arm back, then forward, and then released the ball. It rolled down the lane and knocked over all ten pins.

"Yes!" Chase said. He turned back to April with a smug grin. "I've got a turkey now, too!"

"Enjoy being tied with me, because it won't last long!" April said, grabbing her ball and stepping up to the lane.

Chase smiled. So far it had been a pretty perfect afternoon. The two of them had already bowled two games, tying each time. Now they were going for the tie-breaker.

After seven more frames, they had tied once again. "Let's call it a draw," Chase said when it was over. "I'm not sure if my arm can handle any more games."

April laughed. "Fine, fine!" she said. "Let's go order a pizza at the counter." They turned in their bowling shoes and headed over to the small restaurant in the bowling alley.

"One medium pepperoni pizza, one large coke . . . you want anything to drink?" Chase asked.

"Just water," April said with a shrug.

"Here you go!" the teenage boy behind the counter said. "That'll be 13.67."

"Since you got the bowling, I'll get the food," April said. She reached into her pocket, but a frantic look came over her face. She patted her pockets and groaned.

"Something wrong?" Chase asked.

"I must've left my wallet at home!" April said.

"Well, I need money from somebody!" the boy at the counter said.

"Here, I've got it," Chase said with a smile. He handed the boy a ten and a five dollar bill. The boy handed Chase his change. Chase and April quickly found a table and sat down.

"I'm so sorry I forgot my wallet!" April said. "I promise I'll pay you back."

"Hey, it's no problem, really!" Chase assured her. The two of them began to dig into their pizza.

"You're really good at bowling!" April said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," Chase said between mouthfuls of pizza. "You're good too!"

"Thank you. I used to do it with my brother and sister a long time ago."

Chase frowned. "I didn't know you have siblings," he said. April froze, the pizza in her hand halfway to her mouth. She quickly put it down and gulped.

"_Had," _she corrected. Chase noticed her eyes starting to get teary.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's alright," April assured him. "I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" Chase nodded in understanding. He was learning more and more about April every day. She had secrets – he could tell. But he had secrets too, so it didn't really bother him that much.

"Where'd you learn to bowl like that?" April asked after a few seconds.

"I've never actually bowled before," Chase admitted. He instantly regretted it. _Great way to make her suspicious, Chase! _he thought.

"You're kidding!" April said in surprise. "Your first time and you picked it up just like that?"

Chase shrugged. "I learn fast."

"You're a natural. We should form a team or something. Hey, did you know that the earliest evidence of bowling was found in an Egyptian boy's tomb? The bowling pins and balls dated back to 3200 B.C."

"As a matter of fact, I did know that," Chase said smugly.

"Oh, right, you're a _genius."_

"Guilty as charged! But it's still pretty cool that_ you_ know that."

"Yeah, I'm a fan of history. And science. And math. People always tease me for knowing so much, but I can't help it! I just adore those things. I get the feeling you feel the same way."

"Uh huh. I think it's really cool that you're into those things. It's neat to talk to someone like-minded. Or argue with someone who disagrees."

"Yup, that's science for you! Disagreement advances, I always say," April said with a smile.

When they finished the pizza a few minutes later, April said, "It's probably time for me to head home,"

"Well maybe we can do something like this again," Chase replied.

"Sure thing! Oh, but that reminds me. I wanted to tell you first. I've got some big news. This might also affect when we meet."

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry! It's not a bad thing!" April said with a chuckle. "In fact, I think it's pretty great!"

"What?" Chase prodded.

"I got a job yesterday!" April said with a squeal.

"Okay," Chase said, not seeing what the excitement was about. When April saw his confused look, she rolled her eyes.

"I've always wanted a job. I think it'll be a great way to earn some extra money. Plus, I'm working at a place I really love."

"Where?"

"You know that bookstore in the mall, _Barney and Royals? _I'm their newest employee!"

"Oh, I love that place!"

"Me too!" April exclaimed. "And when there are no customers, I'm allowed to read any book I want! It's wonderful. I've got to work late afternoons and evenings, so that might interfere with any plans we make. But I'm sure I can schedule around it. That's really the only thing I have going on besides school."

"Alright, well I'm sure that won't be a problem," Chase assured her. After a moment's pause he said, "I guess it's time to go."

"Yeah," April agreed sadly. "But first I want to assert where we stand."

"We said that if this date went well, we'd move onto the boyfriend-girlfriend stage," Chase said.

"So . . ." April replied slowly. "Did it go well?"

"I think so."

"I think so too." They leaned in and shared a short kiss. "See you on Monday, boyfriend," April said with a grin before walking out of the bowling alley. Chase smiled after her. He had a girlfriend! He couldn't wait to tell Adam!

* * *

Chase looked at his sibling's faces as he finished explaining his date with April to them. They looked at him blankly for a second. Then Bree pretended to puke and Adam started frowning.

"I can't believe you got a girlfriend before me!" he whined.

"And me!" said Leo.

"Well that's not shocking," Adam said. Leo stuck out his tongue.

"This is so weird," Bree mumbled.

"Can't you guys at least be a little happy for me?" Chase asked. "Come on! Anything?"

"Hey guys!" Mr. Davenport called as he entered the lab. "What's going on?"

"Chase got a girlfriend!" Leo said.

"What?" Mr. Davenport said in shock.

"So weird," Bree muttered. Chase glared at her.

"Chase, what are they talking about?" Mr. Davenport asked coldly.

"April is my girlfriend now," Chase said in a straightforward manner. "Why do you look so freaked out about that?"

"Seriously, Chase, do you not _remember _Marcus?"

"Yes, I do, but April isn't anything like him!"

"How do you know?"

Chase opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't seem to find anything to say. "She just is," he muttered. Then he exclaimed, "Leo!"

"What?" the younger boy asked.

"You were the first one to suspect anything about Marcus. What do you think of April?" Chase asked.

"Well," Leo replied slowly. "I think she's alright. She hasn't threatened me or told me she's bionic and then threatened my family. I don't know. She doesn't seem much like Marcus to me. April's not an overdramatic, whiney sociopath. I think she's cool." Leo looked very happy that his family was actually listening to him for once.

"There Mr. Davenport," Chase said smugly. "You see? Leo thinks she's fine!"

"Leo also thought it was a good idea to microwave tinfoil," Mr. Davenport pointed out.

"It was a science experiment! Let it go already!" Leo protested.

"Look," Mr. Davenport continued, "the point is, we don't know much about her. What if she turns out to be dangerous?"

"Mr. Davenport, I promise, if anything bad happens I'll get out right away. But I don't see what the big deal is! I promise that this won't interfere with my bionic life. And I really don't think that April is bad news! I finally got a girl to like me; why are you so desperate to take that away from me?" Chase started to storm out of the lab.

"Chase, wait!" Mr. Davenport called after him. Chase froze. "I'm sorry. I just want you to be careful."

Chase turned back with a small smile on his face. "I will," he promised. He decided to head upstairs for a snack before bed. As Chase was on his way up, his phone beeped. He looked down to see he had a new text from April.

_Hey boyfriend! :) – April_

_Hi girlfriend! – Chase_

It felt a little weird to type that. But at the same time it felt so right. Chase allowed a small smile to creep up his face.

_Tell me a fact about owls. – April_

_Um, okay. Why? – Chase_

_Because there's one hooting outside my window and it's driving me bonkers. – April_

_Alright. There are over 200 different species of owl. They live in all parts of the world, excluding Antarctica. – Chase_

_Well duh. Tell me something most people don't know. – April_

_Okay. Although the owls are infamous for their hooting sounds, each species has its own unique call. The hooting of the snowy owl, for instance, sounds similar to a dog's bark, while the screech owl makes whistles that go up and down the musical scale. – Chase_

_I love your intelligence. :) – April_

_Why thank you! So, what are you up to right now? – Chase_

April didn't answer back right away. By this time Chase was in the kitchen and had grabbed an apple for a snack. As he ate it he watched his phone, waiting for her to text back. But she never did.

Several minutes later Chase was all ready for bed and started getting in his capsule. He wondered why April hadn't written him back. Had he said something to upset her? Oh well. He would ask her next time he saw her. As he drifted to sleep, images of April filled his mind and he smiled blissfully.

* * *

**How was that? I was pretty proud of the humor in this chapter. And it was fun to describe his family's reactions. Please please please don't forget to review! A few questions for you:**

**What do think of the fact that Chase has a girlfriend?**

**What about April mentioning she "had" siblings? What do you guys think that's all about?**

**Any guesses as to why she didn't text him back?**

**I would really like it if you guys could review! You're my inspiration! I'm facing a little writer's block on this story right now (I'm working on chapter 10 currently), and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. So review and I'll be inspired to write more and continue to update on my current schedule. Thanks! See you guys on Saturday for Chapter 7: School Dances**

**(Fun fact: the reason I had April text about owls is because I was trying to think of something for them to text, but there was an obnoxious owl outside driving me crazy. Then I thought, "Hey, owls! That could work!" Then I spent fifteen minutes researching interesting facts about owls for the story. I know, I'm strange!)**

**(By the way, 'Barney and Royals' is based off of 'Barnes and Nobles,' my favorite bookstore.)**


	7. Chapter 7: School Dances

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I was so happy with all the wonderful reviews I got on chapter 6! You guys are great! I hope you enjoy this chapter. When I wrote it I was worried it was going to be too short, then it ended up one of the longest yet. Hmm, funny how that works! Okay, April was so excited about doing the disclaimer last time that she now wants to do more. I relented after **_**hours **_**of pestering. April, you're up!**

**April: Hooray! Okay, I just wanted to say that **_**some **_**of you are getting **_**close **_**to figuring out my past. Now, I'm not allowed to say more, but keep guessing! Both daphrose and I love reading what you think of me! Anywho, my lovely creator daphrose doesn't own Lab Rats. She **_**does **_**own me, and if you don't recognize something, she probably owns that too.**

**Thanks April. Enjoy the story, everybody!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 7: School Dances * * ***

* * *

The next day Bree was at the kitchen counter typing a few more things into the laptop when the doorbell rang. "Can you guys get that?" she said to her brothers. "I've just got to finish typing this last paragraph."

"Kinda busy," Chase murmured from his spot on the couch. His eyes were glued to the TV screen and his fingers were flying over the game controller.

"Yeah, we're just about to get to the boss!" Adam added.

"Ugh, fine!" Bree said as the doorbell rang again. She got up and ran over to the door. She opened it to see April standing there.

"Hey Bree!" April said.

"Hi April," Bree replied, a slight hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Something wrong?" April asked.

"Oh, it's just that my brothers are . . ."

"Oh my gosh!" April exclaimed suddenly. "Is that _Vampires vs. Gargoyles?" _

"Yeah," Chase said, glancing over at his girlfriend. "You play?"

"Play? No. Dominate? Definitely!"

Chase held out a controller. "Wanna go a round with me and Adam?" he asked.

"Would I ever!" April said, grabbing the controller and hopping onto the couch.

"O . . . kay," Bree said. "I'll just go work on _our _project."

"Oh, sorry Bree," April said. "I'll be right over after I crush your brothers!"

Adam and Chase both turned their heads to stare at April. "Oh, it's on!" the brothers said at the same time. The three of them flew into a frenzy of pushing buttons and yelling at each other. Bree rolled her eyes and sat down to watch.

"Whoa, you're really good!" Chase said after a few seconds of playing.

"Thanks! I used to play all the time. Haven't in a while because I don't have a console anymore, but I still got the touch! And _boom! _Ha! Your Stone Claws are no match for my Ferocious Bite! Got you, Adam!"

"Aw!" Adam groaned, putting down his controller and sitting back.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, Chase," April said.

Bree saw her younger brother try to hide a smirk. She knew that he would use his bionics to win. It was reflex for him; he couldn't help but use his intelligence. April didn't stand a chance. Not that she knew that. Bree didn't know much about video games, but from the look on Chase's face she knew April was about to get beaten pretty bad. Then there was an explosion on the screen. Chase's smirk gave way to a look of disbelief.

"H-how'd you figure that out?" Chase gasped. "My strategy was impeccable!"

"Apparently not!" April said. This time it was she who was smirking. "Take that! Alright Bree, I'm ready for some studying." She got up and walked over to Bree.

Adam and Chase just sat there and stared at her. Finally they both shook their heads and went back to their game. April and Bree soon discovered that it doesn't really work to study in the same room as two boys who are playing video games. Their shouting was very distracting.

"Let's go upstairs to my dad's library," Bree suggested.

"Sounds good!" April agreed.

The two girls headed up the stairs and entered Mr. Davenport's personal library. April's mouth fell open in surprise as she looked it over. There was a long desk full of computers, every wall was lined with bookcases, and there were a few beanbags in the center of the room.

"This place is amazing!" April exclaimed.

"My dad has _everything," _Bree said. "We can find any information we need in here!"

"Awesome!" April said with a smile.

For the next hour the two girls worked on their project, comparing notes and talking about the presentation. They gathered up more research and made plans to meet again, scheduling around April's new job. After a little while the two of them decided to take a break and just talk.

"So," Bree started. "The school dance is this Friday!"

"Mmm hmm," was all April said.

"The theme is wintertime. I'm so excited! Owen asked me to the dance on Friday. I'm going shopping in a few days. If Chase asks you to the dance, do you want to go shopping with me?"

April gulped. "Do you think he'll ask me?"

"Well I know you've only been together for a day, but yeah, I would think so."

"Oh."

"What's the matter?"

"It's just . . . I don't like dances all that much."

"What?" Bree gasped. "Why not?"

"Oh please. I can describe every dance ever: a bunch of people stand around talking and drinking punch. Cheesy music plays in the background. A few girls get their hearts broken when their 'boyfriend' dumps them immediately after the dance. Yeah, sounds like so much fun," April said sarcastically.

"But come on, you'd get to dance with Chase."

"And there's the icing on the cake."

"You wouldn't want to dance with Chase?" Bree whispered incredulously.

April gave a nervous chuckle. "No, it's not the 'with Chase' part that upsets me," April assured her. "I love your brother, you know that. It's the dancing part. I don't dance."

"Oh, come on, it's not that hard! I can teach you!"

"I didn't say I _can't _dance, I said I _don't _dance. There's a distinct difference. Please Bree, dances are just not something I find enjoyable."

"But Chase is probably going to ask you to it. What will you say?"

April bit her lip. "I just have to make sure he doesn't ask me," she said slowly. "Can you help me with that? I don't want Chase to think that it's him I have a problem with. But I _really _don't want to go to that dance. Help a friend out, please Bree?"

"Okay," Bree agreed reluctantly. "I'll try my hardest to keep him from asking you to the dance." Bree hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

At school on Monday Bree and April were talking at April's locker. "So how's your new job?" Bree asked.

"It's great!" April said. "My boss, Mr. Stevens, is really nice. I love bookstores. This is my dream job!"

Just then Chase walked up. "Hello ladies," he said, giving April a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed. Bree pretended to be sick.

"Hi Chase," April said.

"So, April," Chase continued, "I was wondering . . ."

"Oh, um, sorry Chase!" April interrupted him. "I've really got to get to class!"

Chase frowned. "But class isn't for another five minutes."

"I know, but . . . I said I'd be there early today. Um, gotta go." April charged down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked with a frown. "I was just gonna ask her to the dance."

"I don't know." Bree felt bad about lying to her brother, but it was what April wanted.

"Alright," Chase said with a shrug. "I'll see you later."

* * *

All week Chase tried to ask April to the dance. But it seemed as if she went out of her way to avoid him. When he asked Bree about it she clammed up. What was going on?

Chase started racking his brain for an explanation. Was she regretting becoming his girlfriend? Had he said something? Did it have anything to do with his text? Maybe he shouldn't have asked her what she was up to. His bionic brain went in circles, coming up with every possible explanation. He just couldn't seem to settle on a reasonable one.

Finally on Thursday he decided to confront his sister about it. But Bree seemed to be avoiding him as well. Not that it was entirely unusual; Bree didn't want her brothers making her look bad at school. He decided that he would talk to her at her locker right after school before they headed home. April and Bree were practically best friends now; surely his sister would know what was going on.

* * *

"Hey Bree." Bree practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Chase's voice. She had tried all week to avoid him, particularly at school. She knew he wanted to ask about April.

"Hi Chase," she replied nervously.

"You know, April's been avoiding me all week," Chase said quietly and slowly. "I've been wanting to ask her to the dance tomorrow, but I haven't been able to. Do you know what's going on with her?"

"Are you sure you want to go to the dance with April?" Bree said, ignoring his question.

"Well look, I know I'm new at this and all, but I thought it was customary for the boyfriend to ask his girlfriend to the dance. Unless there's something I missed."

"No, but, I mean, you and April have only been dating for a few days."

"You went to the dance with Ethan last year and you weren't dating him at all before that," Chase pointed out.

"Yeah, but this is . . . different?" Bree didn't mean it to come out as a question, but it did.

"Why?" Chase asked. Bree fidgeted uncomfortably. Why couldn't she just tell him? Would he really think that it was because April didn't like him?

"Did April put you up to this? She doesn't want to go to the dance with me, does she?" When Bree didn't answer, Chase raised his voice and repeated, "Does she?"

"Well, Chase, it's not that she doesn't want to go with _you _. . ."

"I knew it," Chase mumbled and interrupted her. "I'll see you later." He stalked off with an angry look on his face. Bree bit her lip. She needed to find April.

* * *

"April!" Bree called as she ran to her friend's locker.

"Bree! What's up?" April asked.

"Chase," Bree said. April's face fell. "He asked me why you were avoiding him and I was really quiet and he kinda assumed that you didn't want to go to the dance with him, which is true but I think he thinks that you don't want to go to the dance with _him."_

April slapped her forehead. "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!" she moaned. "I have to make up for this."

"I think I know how."

"How?"

_"You_ have to ask _him_ to the dance."

* * *

_Hey. – April_

Chase glared at his phone. The last thing he wanted to do right now was text April. Maybe he could just ignore it.

_Look, Bree told me what happened. I know you're mad, but please let me make it up to you. – April_

_ How? – Chase_

_ Come to Barney and Royals in a half an hour. – April_

_ How is this going to make it up to me? – Chase_

_ Just come. Please. – April_

* * *

Chase looked up at the big sign hanging from the roof. _Barney and Royals _was his favorite bookstore. But this time he didn't want to go in. He wasn't really sure why he had come. Maybe he was hoping that April really could patch things up. He wondered what she was planning.

As he walked in the store the first thing Chase saw was April standing at the counter in the middle of the store. She was talking to a costumer. She wore a red short-sleeve shirt with the _Barney and Royals _logo on the right shoulder. Her brown hair was pulled neatly back into a ponytail. Chase was beginning to remember why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

The costumer left. April glanced up and spotted Chase. She smiled and waved him over. "Look," she said once he was at the counter, "I'm sorry for being distant. I promise that you didn't do anything. I just wasn't sure about the dance. Dances aren't really my thing, but I didn't want to deny you if you asked me. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, which is exactly what I did by not telling you.

"I love you, okay. I really do love you. I just didn't want to go to the _dance_. I promise it has nothing to do with you, okay? But I'm sorry for not explaining it to you sooner."

Chase let that sink in for a moment before replying, "It's okay. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"All's forgiven," April assured him. "And here, I got you something." She held out a book. Chase gave a half-hearted grin.

_"A Complete Guide to Owl Sounds," _he read. "Thanks."

"Flip it open to the first page."

Chase obeyed. To his surprise he saw writing. He read: _Chase Davenport, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the dance tomorrow? _Chase looked up with a smile. "Of course I will," he said. He leaned in towards his girlfriend, but April pulled back.

"I'm not sure how my boss would feel about me kissing on the job," she giggled.

"Oh, right," Chase said sheepishly. "Well then, I'll just do it tomorrow at the dance."

"That is totally fine with me," April replied slyly.

"Oh, I was wondering one more thing."

"What?"

"Why didn't you text me back on Saturday? After I asked you what you were up to?"

"Oh, um." April bit her lip. She paused for a moment before saying, "My battery died."

"But I thought you were at home," Chase pointed out.

"I was, but we only have one charger and my dad was using it." As usual, her explanations didn't quite make sense to Chase. But, as usual, he let it slide.

* * *

Chase stood by himself in the corner. Everyone around him was laughing and talking. The room was covered in fake snow. Blue lights shone from all around and gave off a good "wintery" vibe.

Adam walked over to Chase and said, "Hey Chase! So, April finally came to her senses and left you?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "No Adam," he groaned. "She's not here yet."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Adam said with a laugh as he walked away.

Chase looked up as his sister entered the room with Owen. He had to admit, Bree looked pretty stunning in her teal blue dress. She was laughing and talking with Owen, who was talking about how he wanted to sketch the happiness of the room or something. Chase didn't get artists.

Another figure walked into the room and took Chase's breath away. April stood in the doorway, a beautiful white dress on. It went just below her knees and had small frills on the end. The top of the dress had a pattern of light blue swirls on it. She had on a white headband with a blue flower on it. Her brown hair was tied off into two braids. April spotted Chase and walked over, a smile covering her face.

"Wow, you look great!" Chase said.

"Thanks!" April replied. "I feel kinda silly though. This is one of the reasons I hate dances: I have to buy a fancy dress that I'm never going to wear again anyway."

"Well I'm still glad you came."

"You know what, I think I am to."

The rest of the night the two teens talked, drank punch, and danced. Towards the end of the night a slow song played. "May I have this dance?" Chase asked. April grinned and accepted his hand. A few seconds in April put her head on Chase's shoulder. Chase smiled. At the end of the song the two leaned in and shared a kiss. Chase could feel his siblings staring at him, but he didn't care. In that moment he felt like he was on top of the world.

At the end of the night the two of them prepared to go home. "So how was tonight?" Chase asked April.

"You want me to be honest?" April asked. Chase nodded. "I still don't like dances. But I liked hanging out with you. This night was more fun than I thought it would be."

"Good," Chase said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He gave her one last kiss on the cheek. "Have a good night!" he called as he went out the doors.

"You too!" April called after him. "See you on Monday!"

* * *

**How was that? More of a Chase-April relationship chapter, and slightly filler, I know. But still be sure to tell me what you think! I love reading your reviews!**

**You know, I was thinking about what Chase and April's "ship" name would be. I was thinking something like "Chapril." But what do you guys think?**

**Please, please, please don't forget to review. Your reviews have been inspiring me to continue this story even when I have a horrible case of writer's block. So please, please review so I'll keep writing! I shall see you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 8: Strange Behavior.**

**(Also, I've got a poll on profile page asking which of my stories you guys would like to see next from me. Check that out if you could. Summaries are on my profile. If you're a guest you can vote for a story in the reviews. Thanks!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Strange Behavior

**Hello everybody! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are so great! :D**

**I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it as well! Lots of suspicious stuff . . . I will say this, don't be too quick to judge April. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve yet! Don't go assuming things about her before you know all the facts. Her past might surprise you!**

**April: Yeah, everybody! Yeesh, you all think I'm evil or something! Hmm, maybe I am. I don't know. *evil laugh* Well, we'll see, won't we? Daphrose doesn't own Lab Rats, just me and anything else you don't recognize. On with the story!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 8: Strange Behavior * * ***

* * *

Chase was standing at his locker chatting with his siblings before school on Monday when April walked up to them. "Hey Daven-Dooleys!" she said. There was an exchange of greetings and Chase gave April a quick peek on the cheek.

"You look tired," Bree observed.

"Yeah," April said with a yawn. "I was up all night studying." Then suddenly all the color drained from her face like she had just come to a horrible realization. "I . . . was up . . . all night . . . studying . . ." she repeated slowly.

"Is something wrong?" Chase asked worriedly.

"Huh?" April said, turning to look at him. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Uh, no, no, nothing's wrong! Absolutely nothing is wrong. W-why would say that?"

"You're acting a little funny," Chase said.

"Uh, well, you know, when I'm tired I . . . I have a hard time paying attention and . . . I'm fine. I-I'll be fine."

"Right," Chase said slowly.

The bell rang, signaling the start of classes for the day. Leo and Adam proceeded to race each other to class and Bree went after them. Chase shut his locker and looked over at his girlfriend. Chase noticed April biting her lip and tears spring into her eyes. "Are you _sure _you're okay?" Chase asked her.

"I'm fine," she said as the bell stopped. "I've got to get to class. Bye!" April ran off quickly, leaving Chase a little confused. And he hated being confused.

* * *

Later that morning Chase was sitting in trigonometry class. April was sitting a few seats ahead of him on the right. Their teacher, Mr. Wilson, was writing out some problems on the board.

"Alright, April," Mr. Wilson said. April's head jerked up. "Can you solve this problem for me?" He pointed to the board.

"Um," April said slowly. "T-the one on the board?"

"Yes please," the teacher replied.

April squinted and tilted her head a little. Her mouth opened as if to answer, but she quickly shut it. "Um . . ." April said slowly.

"Ms. Henderson, are you having difficulty seeing the problem?" Mr. Wilson asked in a slightly worried tone.

"No sir!" April said, rubbing her eyes. "I've just . . . got something in my eye, is all. Allergy season . . . and stuff."

"Alright," Mr. Wilson said slowly. April shrunk back from the weird looks the class was giving her. "Mr. Davenport, would you please answer the problem?" Chase answered the problem with ease. But his thoughts were on April. Was she alright?

After class Chase decided to confront her about it. "What happened?" he asked as they walked out together into the hallway.

"What do you mean?" she said nervously. Chase gave her a look.

"You know what I mean. Why couldn't you answer the question earlier?"

"Oh, that. It was just a g-something in my eye."

"You've been acting strange all day."

"I'm just tired. Just please drop it, alright Chase?" April asked.

"Okay, okay!" Chase said. As he said this, he turned to his backpack for a second and started to look though it, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. When Chase glanced back up, April was nowhere to be seen.

"April?" Chase called. Then to himself he murmured, "How could she have disappeared so quickly?"

* * *

On her way to lunch Bree decided to head to the bathroom. As she was about to push the door open, however, she heard something. Her mouth fell open in shock. It almost sounded as if someone had said, _"Glitch machine." _But that couldn't be!

Pushing the door open slowly, Bree looked around. To her surprise she saw April huddled up against the wall. Her head was on her knees and her legs were drawn to her chest. As Bree entered April looked up and scrambled to her feet.

"Bree!" April exclaimed, wiping her eyes as if she had been crying.

"What . . . why . . ." Bree spluttered.

"Um, I was just . . . resting," April said hesitantly. "Uh, I've gotta go. Bye!" April charged out of the bathroom.

Bree hurried out as well, but not to pursue April. No, she needed to find her brother. She found Chase at his locker and quickly said, "Chase, we need to have a talk right now."

"Whoa, Bree, slow down," Chase said. "What do we need to talk about?"

"April," Bree said. Chase raised an eyebrow. "Chase, when I was about to go into the bathroom I thought heard someone say, 'Glitch machine.'"

"What?" Chase exclaimed. "Are you sure you weren't just hearing things? And what does that have to do with April?"

"I guess it's possible that I imagined it, but I doubt it. I'm very sure of what I heard. And when I went into the bathroom I saw April curled up on the floor. She was the only one in there. Chase, she's been acting really strange. She's one of my best friends and I know you love her, but I can't help but think about what Mr. Davenport said!"

Chase was silent for a moment. "I'll talk to her."

"And?" Bree prodded.

"Well that depends on how our talk goes, I guess," Chase sighed. "If I think I can't trust her . . ." He trailed off.

"Okay," Bree said sadly. "But . . . exercise good judgment, okay?"

"What, are you saying I don't?"

"No. I'm just saying that it's easy for people to be blinded by love."

* * *

"Hey April," Chase said. April nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned from her locker to face him.

"Hi Chase," she said with a nervous smile.

"Look, April," Chase said slowly. "You've been acting really strange today. And I just . . . well, I'm not so sure if I can trust you anymore."

April frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you disappeared when I was talking to you, you couldn't answer the question in math, and you've been avoiding me and my questions all day."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she said. "But why is all that making it so hard for you to trust me?"

"It's just . . . I've had people hurt me – and my family – before. People that I trusted at first. I really want to trust you April, more than anything. But it seems like you've got so many secrets."

April held up her hand and motioned for him to stop. Then she said, "Chase, look, I _know_ you can't exactly trust me right now. I _know_ that what I'm doing and saying might be a little suspicious. But please, I _need_ you to trust me.

"There are things I can't tell you right now. It's for your own good! If you care about yourself, about me, about your _family_, then you won't push it. I know it seems kinda suspicious. But I assure you that I would never hurt you. Everything will make sense someday, but right now I just need your trust."

"That's hard to do when you have so many secrets."

"I know," April sighed. "But it's not like I'm the only one."

"What do you mean . . .?"

"You look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have secrets either, Chase Davenport. You tell me that I know every little thing about you, heck, even every big thing!" Chase immediately thought of his bionics and was silent. April took his silence as an answer.

"That's what I thought," she said quietly. "Look, I _promise _I won't hurt you. I _promise _that someday everything will make sense. I just need you to trust me _now,_ Chase. If I lose your trust then we both lose a whole lot more."

Chase leaned in and gave April a quick kiss on the lips. "I trust you," he murmured.

"Thank you," she murmured back. Then she smiled. "Why don't we talk some more over a dinner? You could meet me at work once my shift's done today, around six thirty. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Chase said. "See you then!" Chase walked away. He loved April so much. He wanted to trust her so bad. But would that wind up being a mistake? He certainly hoped not.

* * *

Chase wrinkled his nose and tried to hold back a sneeze. Man, he really hated flowers. Well, not the flowers themselves, but what they did to his bionics. Sometimes super-senses could be a real pain in the neck. But Bree had told him that girls love flowers. So he had grabbed some on his way to meet April.

The bell above the door gave a ring as he entered the bookstore. April glanced up with a smile on her face. "Hey Chase!" she called. She slid a book onto the bookshelf and walked over.

"Are you still working?" Chase asked.

"Nah. My shift ended five minutes ago. But I love hanging out here anyway. Plus I was waiting for you."

"Well, I've got something for you," Chase said, holding up the bouquet of red and gold flowers. April stared at them like they were about to lash out and bite her.

"Oh!" April said, her face full of apprehension. "Um, thanks Chase." Her nose began to wrinkle up and her breathing became labored. "But, um, I'm allergic to flowers."

"Allergic?" Chase repeated.

"Yeah. Um, could you . . . could you get them out of here? I can't breathe."

"Oh!" Chase said, grasping what was happening. He quickly ran outside and threw the flowers in the trashcan. When he came back in the store April was pressing her hand to her nose as if trying to suppress a sneeze.

"I'm so sorry," Chase said, handing her a tissue from off the counter.

"It's alright," she said, accepting the tissue gratefully. "I really do appreciate the thought. But no more flowers, okay?"

"Sure. Anything else I need to know? Are you allergic to chocolate too?"

April laughed. "No, thankfully not!" she said.

"Alright," Chase said with a shrug. "Well, where would you like to go to dinner?"

"There's a place that just opened called _Purple Parrot. _It's literally right around the corner. They've got burgers, steak, your average restaurant stuff.

"Ooh, I love steak!" Chase exclaimed. He offered April a hand. "Shall we?"

"We shall," April said with a smile.

The two of them walked out of the store and around the corner to the restaurant. They got a table and ordered their food. As they waited for it to come, they began to talk. At first the two of them talked about normal things: schoolwork, teachers, the weather, recent major scientific breakthroughs, etc. But soon Chase decided to ask April what was really on his mind.

"You told me earlier that everything you do will make sense 'someday,'" Chase said "So when will this magical day be?"

April stared into her glass of water. "When the time is right," she replied.

"Great, real helpful," Chase said sarcastically. "And when exactly will the time be right?"

"I'm not sure yet," April replied slowly. "Soon, I think."

"I don't get why you can't tell me now."

"Because I don't want to drag into something you're not prepared for. Something _I'm _not prepared for. Chase, I told you before, I need to just trust me right now. If I tell you now people might be hurt. I have to wait for the right moment before it's safe."

The waitress came and set down their meals. April murmured a, "Thank you," before turning back to Chase. "Let's just drop it right now and eat, okay?"

"Okay," Chase said. They talked about many more things over dinner, but Chase was still thinking about all that she had told him. She had secrets that could hurt people . . . that could hurt him? He wanted to trust her so bad. But was Bree right? Was he simply being blinded by love?

As they left the restaurant later that night, April pulled Chase in for a kiss. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "And I trust you, even if you have secrets. Please trust me too."

"I'll try," he whispered back. In spite of himself, Chase couldn't help but smile. In his eyes April was so beautiful and perfect. She was sweet and kind and smart. Even if she had secrets, he was head over heels for her. Chase decided in that moment to trust her. Despite every warning Mr. Davenport had given him, Chase was still going to trust April. He loved her, after all.

* * *

**Whee! So much talk about trust and secrets! Do you think you know why April did all those things? Do you believe her when she says she won't hurt Chase? Do you think Chase can really trust her, or is he being blinded by love? Don't forget to review and let me know! Please review, guys! You truly do inspire me! See you on Saturday for Chapter 9: No More Secrets.**

**(By the way, if you think I'm exaggerating April's allergies . . . I'm not. -_- It's truly horrible, trust me on that.)**


	9. Chapter 9: No More Secrets

**Hello readers of Just Another Girl! Before we get started I have some very exciting news: April was nominated for "Best Female OC" in "The Lab Rats Award Show." OH MY GOSH! Thank you guys SO much! I was so excited when I got the PM from Calladora telling me that April had been nominated. I'm so happy that you guys like her that much! Voting starts on Monday, so don't forget to check it out and vote if you like April!**

**Anyway, now that the exciting news is over, here's the story! I had loads of fun on this chapter. There are a total of . . . um, let me see . . . THREE big events! Lots of shocking moments, too. So enjoy!**

**April: Hey everyone! Thanks to those who nominated me! You guys are GREAT! As usual, daphrose does NOT own Lab Rats. She owns me and anything else that you haven't seen in the actual show. On with the story!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 9: No More Secrets * * ***

* * *

Leo walked quickly through the halls of Mission Creek High. "Dooley!" a raspy voice called from behind him. Leo froze.

"Oh, hey Principal Perry," Leo said nervously.

"Yeah, hi," she sneered. "Listen, you're friends with the new prison-I mean, student, right? April Henderson?"

"Well, I know her."

"Then do you happen to know why she's been avoiding bringing her dad in to meet me?"

"What?" Leo asked, furrowing his brow.

"I keep asking her to bring in her dad so I can meet him," Perry explained. "But she's keeps avoiding it. Always telling me that he's working."

"I don't know. I've never met her dad either, come to think of it."

"Yeah . . . I don't care. So you don't know why she won't bring him in?"

"Chase told me that April says he's always working, but that's all I know."

"Hmmph, well, alright then." Principal Perry began waving her fingers as if shooing a fly. "You're making me sick. Get going."

"Gladly," Leo muttered between gritted teeth as he scurried away. But what Principal Perry said had really gotten him. April's dad wouldn't come to school? Was he really that busy and cared so little about April? Unless . . .

_No Leo, _he thought desperately. _She's not like Marcus. _Marcus was an overdramatic, whiney sociopath. April was a sweet, intelligent girl with . . . secrets. But everyone has secrets, right? Leo's biggest secret was that his siblings were bionic.

Leo knew that Chase and April had trust issues in the past. Just a couple of days ago Chase had told Leo how weird April was acting. So she was hiding things. Big deal! But Leo was supposed to be the Enforcer. If anyone tried to hurt his siblings, he was supposed to stop them. Would April hurt them? Leo didn't have that same horrible, gut-wrenching feeling around April that he had had around Marcus. Nevertheless, Leo decided it was best to keep an eye on Chase's girlfriend.

That was going to be easier than he thought. Leo rounded the corner and saw April just a few feet away from him, talking to some of her friends. Quickly he scurried back around the wall. He wasn't sure why, but he decided to eavesdrop on her conversation. Maybe he would find out a few things.

"So you're really just going to dump him tonight?" someone said. Leo recognized the voice as one of April's friends, Kayla.

"Yeah," he heard April say sadly. "I just can't do this anymore."

"But why?" another one of April's friends, Jenna, asked.

"I can't put up with him anymore. And my dad's really upset. I need to end this before it's too late."

"Won't he be sad?"

"Oh, I'm sure. I just know I'll have to resist those puppy-dog eyes. But it's for the best. We never really clicked anyway."

"So when are you doing it?"

"Tonight," April sighed. "It'll be tough, I'm sure. But I'll just have to control myself. No giving in. I'll just have to do it and get it over with."

Leo remembered Chase telling him that April was coming over tonight. _Oh no! _Leo thought. _April is going to break up with Chase tonight! _Chase would be devastated. Leo couldn't let that happen to his brother. Should he confront April? No, he decided. He would tell Chase first.

* * *

"Hey, Leo!" Chase called as Leo entered the lab. "Look what I'm working on! It's a necklace for April."

"What's so special about that?" Leo asked.

"It's got a little screen on it. I programmed it to show pictures of us. See?" Chase held out the necklace. Sure enough, there was a small screen that was playing a slideshow of pictures of Chase and April.

"Yeah, that's great Chase," Leo said. "I think we need to have a talk."

Chase furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"It's about April."

"Leo, if you're just going to tease me . . ."

"No, I'm not going to tease you. Chase, I . . . I heard April talking earlier and . . ." Leo paused.

"And?" Chase prodded.

"And she said she was going to break up with you tonight."

The color drained out of Chase's face. He attempted to smile. "Y-you're joking, right?" Chase said nervously. "Leo, please tell me you're joking!"

"I'm . . . I'm not."

Chase sunk into a chair. "I thought things were going so well," he murmured.

"I guess April doesn't feel the same way," Leo said quietly. He bit his lip. It hurt him to see his older brother like this. "Chase, I think I know how you can flip the tables on her."

Chase glanced up with a blank look in his eye. "How?" he asked.

"When she comes over tonight, before she has a chance to say anything, _you _need to break up with _her."_

* * *

The doorbell rang and Chase leapt up off the couch. He opened it to see April standing there, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Hi Chase," she said before stepping inside.

"Hi April," Chase greeted her, closing the door behind her.

"Look," April said, turning to face her boyfriend. She looked extremely anxious. "I have to tell you something."

"I have to tell you something too."

"Oh. Well, why don't you go first?"

"Okay." Chase took a deep breath to calm himself. "I'm breaking up with you."

April's mouth fell open and she looked at him in shock. "What?" she cried. "You're joking! I thought things were going so well!"

"I thought so too!" Chase snapped. "But apparently _you_ didn't think so!"

"Chase, please, do me a favor and tell me what the _heck_ you're talking about!"

"Oh, don't give me that!"

"Give you what? Chase, I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Chase lowered his voice a little before responding, "Leo heard you planning to break up with me earlier.

"What?" April said, her face twisted in confusion.

"Earlier in school. He overheard you tell your friends that you were going to break up with me tonight. You said that you couldn't handle me anymore."

April squinted. Then a smile passed over her face and she began to laugh. Chase looked on in confusion. Finally April stopped laughing and coughed a couple of times.

"Okay, Chase," she said, still giggling a little bit. "First off, remind me to have a, ahem, 'talk' with your brother about eavesdropping. And second, I was talking about my _dog."_

"You . . . wait, what?" Chase asked.

"My _dog. _Benny. I got him a few days ago. But I couldn't handle him. My dad wasn't able to take care of him when I was at school and he destroyed the furniture. I had to take him back to the shelter. In fact, that's where I just came from. Right before I came here."

"Your . . . dog . . ." Chase repeated slowly. April nodded.

"Yeah. My dog," she repeated with a smile. She started laughing again at Chase's expression.

"So," she continued when she got a hold of herself again, "my guess is that you tried to break up with me because you thought that's what I was going to do. So now that I'm_ not_ breaking up with you, are we good?"

"Can you forgive me for jumping to conclusions?" Chase asked.

"Sure, boyfriend," she said. Before he knew what was happening, April put her hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. They pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. The two of them pulled back, both with smiles on their faces.

"So, wait," Chase asked. "If you weren't coming to break up with me, then what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh," April said. She ran a hand through her hair and that same nervous look passed over her face. "Chase, this is really important. I probably should've told you before, but I was scared. I don't want this to change anything between us. But I can't hide it anymore. I absolutely have to tell you. I'm . . ." April trailed off as she stared over Chase's shoulder with an incredulous look on her face.

Chase turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Adam was walking into the kitchen, holding a dresser. An obviously _very heavy _wooden oak dresser. He was carrying it like it was no big deal because, well, for him it wasn't. But April saw him. She let out a small gasp.

Then, to Chase's shock and horror, Bree super-sped into the room. "Hey guys!" she said. "What's up?"

Chase turned his body so his siblings could see April. Their mouths dropped open in alarm. Adam let go of the dresser and it crashed to the ground. Chase turned back to his girlfriend to see a terrified look on her face. Her mouth moved as if to say something, but she quickly turned and ran out of the house. Chase charged after her.

"Wait, April!" he called out the door. He turned back to his siblings and glared at them.

"Well, go after her!" Bree said.

"Why me?" Chase asked.

"You're her boyfriend! Go!"

"Wait!" Adam called as Chase started to run out. Chase paused for a second. "Make sure she's not blind without her glasses."

"What?" Chase asked.

"Long story," Bree said with a sigh. "Just go!"

Chase obeyed, running out the door at a speed to rival Bree's. He knew exactly where to go to find April.

* * *

The crickets chirped softly as Chase rushed through the park. The moon shone brightly overhead and Chase couldn't help but remember his first date with April only a few weeks ago. But that all might come crashing down right now.

Chase walked slowly down the path under the bridge. Sure enough, he saw April crouched on the edge of the walkway on the side of the river. She was right in front of the bench where the two of them had shared their first kiss. She was drawing her fingers slowly through the water. April didn't look up as he approached, but she glanced at his reflection and quietly said, "Hi Chase." Well, at least she wasn't running away and screaming in terror.

Chase sat down next to her, licking his lips nervously. He had been trying to think of what to say the entire way there, and he still didn't how to put it. "Look," he attempted. "About what you saw . . ."

April held up her hand and looked at him. "Chase, as much as I would _love_ to hear you attempt to explain what happened, I don't need you to."

"But I . . ."

"No Chase," April said stubbornly. Chase studied her lightly freckled face. She still looked a little nervous.

"Why not?" he asked. April closed her periwinkle blue eyes and gulped.

"Look," she said slowly. "Remember when I said that everything would make sense someday? You asked me when 'someday' would come. I had finally decided that 'someday' would be today.

"I told you before that I have something I really need to tell you. It's very important. I had finally worked up the courage to tell you, and then your siblings walked into the room doing _that. _I got scared and ran out. Maybe not the best thing to do, but I was so terrified."

Chase put a gentle hand on his girlfriend's cheek. "Why were you so scared?" he asked softly.

"Because I just know that this will change things. Chase, if I tell you, I need you to_ promise_ me that you won't run away, you need to _promise_ that you'll give me a chance to explain, you need to _promise_ that you won't . . ."

"Hey," Chase said softly, interrupting her. "I promise."

April sighed. "Good," she said. "Then here it goes." April took a deep breath before continuing slowly, "Chase, the reason I'm not freaking out right now is because I know you're bionic. And the reason I know you're bionic is because . . . I'm bionic too."

* * *

**Oh come ON! You ALL knew it! But don't go assuming things about her until you know the whole story. You might be surprised. Now let's play a game called "Who Can Figure Out April's Abilities?" I've made allusions to _most_ of her abilities in previous chapters (specifically 3, 4, and 8), so feel free to read them over again and see if you can figure them out. Remember, they may be abilities the Lab Rats have, or they might be completely original abilities. If you think you know, tell me in the reviews.**

**Did you guys really think that April was going to break up with Chase? What was your reaction when April saw them using their bionics? Tell me in the reviews! Please? I'll see you guys on Wednesday for Chapter 10: Explain Yourself!**


	10. Chapter 10: Explain Yourself!

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter of Just Another Girl! This chapter has a lot of explaining in it. You find out: a) Why April is at Mission Creek, b) how she was created, and c) what her powers are. So enjoy!**

**A quick shout-out: If you guys like my story, be sure to check out soccermonkey413's stories! She's a wonderful writer and her Subject G series will blow you away! So be sure to go do that!**

**April: Hey peeps! Yes, I'm bionic. Yes, I know you all knew it. But you might be surprised about my origins! Daphrose has some very interesting ideas that she can guarantee you have never seen before. Unless someone stole her ideas. That would be bad. Anyway, my lovely creator, the aforementioned daphrose, doesn't own Lab Rats. She just owns me, this story, and any other characters/things you don't recognize.**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 10: Explain Yourself! * * ***

* * *

Chase's mouth fell open in shock. "You . . . you're . . ." He found himself at a loss for words. It wasn't possible!

"I'm bionic," April repeated. "You heard me correctly."

"But . . . but how?" Chase asked.

"Please don't think poorly of me, Chase," April said quickly. "I know this is a shock and it doesn't make any sense right now but I need you to trust me and give me a chance to explain and no I was not created by Douglas!"

Chase's eyebrows flew up. He had just been wondering if she was created by Douglas. It was almost as if . . .

"Yup," April said in reply to his unspoken question. "One of my abilities is mind-reading. And because of that, I happen to know that your trust levels in me have dipped severely. Hey, you _promised_ that you would give me a chance to explain myself."

"You're right," Chase said slowly. "I did. So, go ahead and explain it all to me."

"I'd love to . . ."

"But you can't tell me?"

"No! That's not it at all! I just think I need to explain to everyone at once."

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Chase, I _need _to talk to your dad. He's more involved in this than he knows."

* * *

Adam and Bree leapt off the couch as the door opened. Chase walked in first, followed quickly by April. Bree released the breath she had been holding. At least her brother had managed to get April back here. That was a good sign.

"Hi April," she said warily. "Um, so we can explain . . ."

April held up her hand. "No need," she said. She flashed Chase a smile. "I know you guys are bionic."

"You told her?" Adam said accusingly.

"No, no!" Chase protested. "She . . ."

"I'm bionic too," April explained quickly. Bree was pretty sure she dislocated her jaw with how far her mouth fell open.

"WHAT?" a voice on the other end of the room called. Bree turned to see Mr. Davenport standing there. He charged across the room and stood in front of April. In a much quieter voice he said, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"If you think I said I'm bionic, then yes, I _did, _in fact, say what you think I said," April said with a smirk.

"Douglas," Mr. Davenport muttered.

April chuckled. "Nope. Guess again."

"Wait, my brother didn't create you?" Mr. Davenport asked. April shook her head. "Then who did?"

"It's a long story," April said with a shrug.

"We've got time," Mr. Davenport informed her. April sat down on the couch. The others followed her lead. The youngest bionic began her story.

"I was created by a scientist named Dr. Steven Young for a company called Next Generation Technologies. I was one of the first bionic subjects. Mr. Davenport, do you remember when your little lab was robbed just over fifteen years ago?"

"Well, yeah," Mr. Davenport replied. "But they didn't get away with anything."

"Nope. That's what they wanted you to think. But they, in fact, got away with quite a bit. You see, they took pictures of you designs and copied files from your computer. They were quite brilliant; they didn't leave any trace. But they got quite a bit of information, including your brother's bionic human research.

"The thieves sold all the information to a budding tech company known as Next Generation Technologies. Essentially, Mr. Davenport, that whole company is one big rip-off of Davenport Industries. They didn't release many inventions to the public; those they did release were tweaked just enough to not be recognizable as your work. If you were to dig deep enough, however, it is quite obviously yours.

"The bionics were their prime project. They started with three. Then my siblings and I were created. Then more. In all, they have created thirty bionic kids."

"Thirty?" Chase asked incredulously.

"Yes. But only . . . only twenty-seven are still alive." April got a sad look in her eye before continuing, "They're building an army, Mr. Davenport. A bionic army. Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be?"

"Yes," Mr. Davenport said quietly. "But why should we believe you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" April retorted. "Think about it. You never made the information about the robbery public. How did I know about it? And even if you assume that I somehow managed to find out about it, how do you explain the timeline? I was created at a time when your brother had no access to technology. Do anything you want. Scan me, whatever. I'm not lying."

"It's still a little hard to believe. And you might be tricking us," the tech mogul pointed out.

"True. Then fine, don't believe me. But just remember: if the world is destroyed by an army of bionic teens, then that'll be on you. Take your chances, if you like. But I suggest at least checking into this, Mr. Davenport. The world is at stake."

Mr. Davenport gritted his teeth. "I guess we have to believe you," he said.

"Wait, if you're bionic, then what are your abilities?" Adam asked.

April grinned and hopped up off the couch. "I thought you'd never ask!" she said happily. She clapped her hands together and furrowed her brow for a second. "Chase, I have one of your abilities. Well, technically two."

"Which ones?" Chase asked.

"Super senses," April replied with a smirk. "And a commando app. Remember that time I beat up Trent in the hallway? Yeah, that technically wasn't me. It was 'Archer.' She's the equivalent to your Spike."

"Wait, wait, wait," Mr. Davenport said, holding up his hands. "How do you know Chase's powers?"

"I told you, they got _all _the research. I know virtually everything about you guys."

"That's . . . slightly creepy," Bree pointed out.

April just shrugged. "Do you guys want to know my other powers or not?" she asked.

"Sorry, April," Chase said. "Keep going."

"Okay, one of my main powers – Chase knows this already – is mind-reading," April told them.

"Whoa, really?" Adam exclaimed. "What am I thinking about right now?"

"How awesome it would be to own a . . . pink cow?" April said, a disturbed look on her face. Adam nodded, a wide grin covering his face.

"Bree, want to give it a try?" April asked. "Think of a number, any number, between zero and _ten million."_

Bree squinted, thinking hard. "Got . . ." she started to say, but April cut her off.

"Seven million, three hundred seventy-five thousand, eight hundred and sixty-one," April told her with a proud look on her face.

"She's right," Bree said with a grin.

"Any other powers?" Chase asked.

"One more," April said with a smile. She stood up in the middle of the room. "Now you see me . . ." She spun around. "Now you don't." Everyone's mouths dropped open in shock when the teenage girl in front of them disappeared.

"They mastered invisibility?" Mr. Davenport practically yelled.

"Yup," a voice from the other side of the room called. Everyone turned to see April standing over in the kitchen. "Fifteen years ago when they created me." Mr. Davenport clenched his fists and scowled.

"Anything else?" Bree asked.

April ran back over to them. "One or two more small abilities that I hardly ever use," she said. "Mainly I just use the ones I told you about."

"Hey guys!" Leo called as he entered the room. "What's going on?"

April gave a grin that seemed almost wicked. Bree saw Chase trying to suppress a smile. April walked up to Leo with that creepy grin still covering her face. Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Leo," April said in a low voice. "Why did you tell Chase that I was going to break up with him?"

"Well . . . I heard you . . . and I . . ." Leo attempted to explain.

"So you eavesdropped?" April said in a dangerous tone.

"Well, I mean, I guess so . . ."

Suddenly April disappeared. A terrified look washed over Leo's face as he glanced around frantically. "What just . . .?" he said, backing up a little. All of a sudden Leo fell flat on his back. April reappeared, her right foot extended, a smirk on her face.

"What . . . you just . . . that was . . ." Leo scooted backwards across the ground. April laughed and extended a hand. Leo just stared at it as if it was going to reach out and tear his face off.

"Leo, relax!" April assured him. She resorted to grabbing the back of his shirt and hoisting him back to his feet. Leo scrambled backwards.

"But . . . but . . ." he spluttered.

"I'm bionic," April informed him. Leo's eyes opened even wider. "Hey, I'm on _your _side!" she insisted.

"You . . . you . . ."

"Dude, I don't think you've made a complete sentence since you walked in the room," Adam said.

Chase chuckled. "I'm surprised you even know what a complete sentence _is," _the younger brother said condescendingly. Adam frowned and whapped Chase on the back of the head. Chase rubbed his head and scowled up at his brother.

April rolled her eyes and turned back to Leo. "I hate explaining things twice," she grumbled. "Long story short: I was made by a group of scientists who were using Mr. Davenport's stolen research. They're creating a bionic army and I need your family to help me stop them."

April turned back to the other Davenports and said, "I know this might be a little confusing right now. It will all make sense soon, I promise. If you have any questions, just ask. I have absolutely nothing to hide anymore. If you guys don't believe me then do anything you want to check me out. I know I'm clean."

"I believe you April," Chase said. He walked over and kissed April on the cheek. Bree made a gagging noise. Chase shot his sister a glare.

"You always have," April said, touching Chase's nose quickly with her finger. They both chuckled.

"Guys, would you please stop it?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it's getting annoying," Leo agreed. April and Chase frowned, but they both took one small step away from each other.

"Mr. Davenport, why don't you take me down to the lab and you can run tests and I can show you what I can really do," April suggested.

Everyone turned to look at each other. "How did you know about the lab?" Chase and Mr. Davenport said at the exact same time.

April put a finger on her chin and looked quizzical for a second. "Hmm, I don't know!" she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe because I can _read minds? _And even if that wasn't a factor here: your dad is a genius billionaire inventor. How could he _not _have a lab?"

"I don't like having other people in the lab," Mr. Davenport said quietly.

"I'm not just 'other people,'" April reminded him. "I'm a bionic human who can read minds and already knows about the lab anyway."

"Fine," Mr. Davenport consented with a scowl.

The Davenport family led April over to where the elevator was. Bree saw a curious look come over her step-brother's face, almost like he had just realized something.

"Wait," Leo said, holding his hands up in the air and causing everyone to stop. "You can do _what?"_

* * *

**What did you guys think? If anything doesn't add up quite yet, don't worry, it will soon. April's got quite a bit of explaining to do, doesn't she? So we decided to help you out with that and try something new. Here's how this works: you guys can leave a question for either me (daphrose) or April in the reviews. When the next chapter rolls around we'll do our best to answer it. So if you have a burning question that you'd like April to answer, just ask it and she will (so long as it doesn't give away too much of the plot). Go ahead people! Let me know what you think and ask any question you'd like!**

**Also, remember how I told on Saturday that April was nominated for best female OC in "The Lab Rats Awards Show?" Voting's live, so go check that out and vote for April if you like her!**

**Don't forget to review and I'll see you guys on Saturday for Chapter 11: Sparring Buddies.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sparring Buddies

**Hello Just Another Girl readers! I'm back! I wrote most of this chapter in the car on Monday. I hate my phone's keyboard and yet I was able to type over 1500 words on it. Huh, go figure! There are some wonderful fight scenes in this chapter that I loved writing. I hope you like them!**

**Don't forget that the voting's live for the "Best female OC" in "The Lab Rats Awards Show" by Calladora. If you like April and haven't voted for her yet, don't forget to do that!**

**April: Hi everyone! For those of you who asked me a question, I'll be answering them at the end of this chapter. Daphrose doesn't want me taking up too much space in the front. Anyway, daphrose still doesn't own Lab Rats. She does own me. Which sounds really wrong. But it's still true. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 11: Sparring Buddies * * ***

* * *

"Whoa!" April exclaimed at the lab doors opened. "This place is incredible! Look at all those screens! Awesome cyberdesk! This whole place is absolutely amazing!"

"Whoa, don't touch that!" Mr. Davenport screamed, running over as April picked up one of his inventions. April put it down and glowered a little.

"Hey, are those your capsules?" she asked, pointing to the glass tubes on the other end of the room.

"Yeah," Bree said. "Do you have a capsule too?"

"Capsule? Please!" April snorted. "I moved out of my capsule when I was _eight!"_

"That doesn't make any sense," Mr. Davenport said. He furrowed his brow. "Their capsules are specially designed to keep their bionics in check so they don't start glitching like crazy."

"Mr. Davenport," April said, her hands on her hips. "One thing you need to realize is that my bionics are not identical to these guys'," April motioned to the three bionic siblings, "or for that matter, even _similar. _Let me put it this way: if I were to step into one of those capsules and allow the circuits to connect, it could potentially fry my bionic infrastructure due to the differences. The guys at Next Generation Tech simply_ based_ my bionics off of your brother's research. And while they used a lot of his work, they also came up with their own little tweaks."

"So you don't need a capsule?" Chase asked.

"Well, I _did," _April replied. "Let me explain. While your glitches are caused mainly by emotion – and emotion can trigger my glitches as well – the thing that causes the most glitches in the Next Generation Tech bionics is fatigue. And the way our bionics are designed, we get tired really fast. Our capsules would keep our bionics in check, but we had to be in them quite a lot. While you guys would be fine if you went in your capsules only once a week, my friends and I had to go ours pretty much every few hours.

"As you can imagine, this wasn't very helpful when it came to our training. So the scientists who worked on us came up with a better solution." April reached inside the top of her shirt and pulled out her necklace. "Chase, you asked me before if my necklace is special at all. I told you it wasn't. Well, I kinda lied. It has all the same properties as a capsule: it keeps me from glitching and can repair my bionics."

"Wow, that's neat!" Adam said. He walked over and examined the necklace. He started to take it off of April's neck. She slapped his hand and jumped backwards. "What was that for?" Adam asked with a frown.

"Since the necklace is so much smaller, it doesn't repair my bionics as quickly," April explained. "I need to keep it on all the time or I'll start going haywire within a few minutes. That's why I never take it off. It's even magnetically attached to my chip. See?" April pulled on the end of the necklace a little to demonstrate. Chase could see the way it was clinging to the side of her neck.

"I asked you about that wavy design on it before and you said it didn't mean anything," Chase pointed out. "Were you lying about that too?"

April bit her lip. "Sorta," she said. "Well, you see, each kid in the bionic army has a specific role. Their powers focus on helping them in that role. Some are fighters, some are leaders, some are healers, etc. My role – and thus the thing my powers help me to achieve – was espionage and intelligence gathering."

"Huh?" Adam asked.

April rolled her eyes. "I was a spy!"

"Wait," Leo interrupted, holding his hands up in the air. "So you're a literal _bionic spy_ and we're trusting you?"

"Well, I'm 'off-duty' right now, or whatever you want to call it," April told him. "I promise I'm not here to spy on you. Trust me, if I was, I would have been in and out without you ever knowing I was here."

"So what are the wavy lines for, then?" Bree asked.

"They represent brain waves," April informed her. "Since one of my main abilities is mind reading."

"So you have telepathy?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Mmm," April said, her lips pursed together in thought. "I hesitate to call it telepathy as that infers the communication between two minds. My mind-reading is really a one-way thing. I can't 'speak' to you in your mind."

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"Let me put this in simple terms," April said slowly. "I can read your thoughts, but you can't read mine."

"Well of course not, I don't have that power!" Adam said.

April sighed and turned back to the others. "The rest of you get it, right?" she said exasperatedly. Chase, Bree, Mr. Davenport, and Leo all nodded.

"That must come in pretty handy in a fight," Mr. Davenport commented.

"Yeah," April said. "I typically use my invisibility a whole lot more, though. I could show you guys, if you want. Up for a little sparring?"

"Sure!" Adam said excitedly. "Is that alright, Mr. Davenport?"

Mr. Davenport shrugged. "Just be careful," he said.

Adam and April stepped into the middle of the room. They lowered into fighting stances and shot each other emotionless states. For just a second the tension in the lab was so thick you could cut it with a knife. But suddenly Mr. Davenport broke the silence by shouting, "Go!"

Without warning Adam shot across the lab, charging straight at April. Just as he was about to reach her, April vanished into thin air. Adam stopped for a moment, slightly confused. Everyone in the lab was still. Then suddenly Adam gasped a little and staggered forwards. April appeared behind him with her arm outstretched and her hand in a fist. Adam swung around and let loose swinging.

The two bionic teenagers seemed to effectively balance each other out. April was able to deftly dodge any blows Adam threw at her, but at the same time none of April's punches were successful at incapacitating the older, larger boy.

Then Adam threw the lucky punch. His right fist connected with April's shoulder and she went sailing across the room into the lab doors.

"Woo-hoo, I won!" Adam yelled. He started doing a little victory dance. Then he went across the room and offered a hand to April, who was lying on the floor.

"You okay?" the oldest bionic asked with his signature goofy grin.

April smiled and gratefully accepted his hand. "I'm fine!" she assured him. She rubbed her shoulder and turned to the rest of the Davenport family. "You wanna go next, Bree?"

The two bionic girls stepped into the clear space in the middle of the room. They lowered into their fighting stances and waited for the signal. "Go!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

Bree became a blur. Literally. She began to use her super-speed to run in circles around the younger girl. April's hair whipped up in her face and she squeezed her eyes shut against the dust. Then she once again disappeared. But Bree didn't stop the mini-cyclone she had created.

Suddenly there was a loud yelp and a few of the chairs near the console in front of the capsules toppled over. Bree sped over as April reappeared on the ground. Bree put her hands on her hips and flashed a victorious smile.

"Note to self: never attempt to enter one of Bree's cyclones," April said as she pushed herself to her feet. "Good job!"

"Thank you!" Bree said as she took a seat again.

"Now this is the fight I want to see!" Leo said excitedly. "April versus Chase!"

Chase grinned and hopped off his stool. Everyone in the lab cheered as the boyfriend and girlfriend stepped up to face each other.

As they got ready to fight Chase said, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"I don't think you_ could_ hurt me even if you _did_ want to!" April replied with a harsh laugh.

"Okay, maybe I will hurt you just a _little_," Chase told her with a mock frown.

For a few seconds the only sound was Chase and April shifting slightly to improve their stances. Then Mr. Davenport yelled, "Go!"

Chase immediately swung his right fist at April. She turned sideways and leaned back, his hand passing by just a few inches in front of her face. With reflexes only a bionic could have, April grabbed Chase's forearm. She attempted to flip him over, but Chase, being stronger, was instead able to give April a quick yank. She stumbled forwards a little. Just as Chase about to use this to his advantage, April vanished.

Chase squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on his super-hearing. For a few seconds the only sounds he heard were his family's breathing and the beeping of different instruments in the lab. Then a quiet sound - quieter than a pin dropping - entered his ears. Chase swung his leg up in the direction of the noise and made contact with something solid.

April reappeared as she slid across the floor. She remained standing, but she was hunched over and her hand was clutched to her stomach. Chase pumped his fist in the air and grinned. His grin slowly faded as he saw April's shoulders begin to shake.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked, his voice laced with worry. He began to advance towards his girlfriend.

Suddenly Chase went flying across the lab. He crashed into the console and fell onto his back, slightly dazed. When he looked up a few seconds later April's foot was on his chest. She grinned triumphantly.

"I win!" she said proudly. Chase's family cheered and he shot them a glare. April chuckled. She offered her boyfriend a hand. Chase just stared at her hand with an eyebrow quirked.

"I'm not sure I trust you," he said warily.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything! The fight's over!" April laughed. Chase shrugged and accepted her hand. Chase was a little surprised at how easily his girlfriend was able to lift him. Then again, she _was_ bionic.

"That was unfair!" the youngest bionic boy whined.

"Look, Chase," April began. "You're a great fighter. But sometimes you can be too nice. Don't get me wrong; your sweetness is one of the things I like best about you. But you've got to remember that your opponent might not always be as generous as you."

"So I've got to be just as cold-hearted as whoever I'm fighting?

April frowned and replied, "No, not necessarily. You just need to be careful. Sometimes kindness can be perceived as a weakness."

April leaned in a little and gave Chase a quick peck on the cheek. She placed a hand on his chest and stared right into his eyes. "Don't get me wrong," she murmured. "I love your kindness!" Chase allowed himself to flash a silly grin.

The two heard gagging sounds and turned back to the other Davenports. Leo and Bree were pretending to be sick, Adam was clasping his hand over his mouth and had a mischievous look in his eye, and Mr. Davenport looked downright uncomfortable.

April patted Chase on the shoulder before backing away from him a little. Then to the rest of the Davenport family she said, "Thanks for showing me the lab and for the sparring. But it's probably time for me to head home now."

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Leo asked.

"I've got to get home in time for bed," April told them. "Tomorrow's a school day, so I can't stay up late. If I'm up for too long my bionics will start glitching a bunch tomorrow."

"How much of what you told us about your home life is true?" Chase asked.

April squinted. "Um . . ." she said slowly. "Well, that depends on how you look at it. You guys could come to my apartment sometime. That would make it a whole lot easier to explain."

"Ooh, can we come over tonight?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Adam!" Bree hissed. "You can't just invite yourself over like that!"

"I didn't!" Adam insisted. "She said we could come over!"

April chuckled. "If it's fine with your dad, it's fine with me. You guys probably couldn't stay for too long since I need to get to bed, but I'm fine with you coming over for a little bit."

The three bionics turned to Mr. Davenport with pleading faces. He shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said. The he pointed a finger at April and said, "So long as you aren't leading them into some kind of trap."

April shook her head solemnly and put a hand over her heart. "No way!" she assured him. "If you really don't believe me, you're welcome to come too."

"I'm good. But I don't want you guys gone for too long. It's already late and it's a school night."

"No problem, Mr. Davenport!" Bree said. They started to head to the elevator.

"Are you coming too, Leo?" Chase asked his younger brother.

Leo shook his head. "I _told_ you guys," Leo said, "it takes ten hours of sleep if you want . . ."

". . . That Leo glow!" Adam, Bree, and Chase mocked in unison. Leo scowled at them. The four bionics chuckled and stepped into the elevator.

On the way up April put her head on Chase's shoulder. "Remember," she said quietly, "no matter how horrible my home life seems to you, I do NOT want your pity."

* * *

**How was that? Which little "duel" was your favorite? What do you think April's home life is like? Review and let me know! And now April will answer your questions.**

**April: Hey everyone! I've got two questions to answer today. The first one comes from AllAmericanSlurp. Slurp asks: "****Are there any other times Archer has come out?" That's a great question. Yes, as a matter of fact, she has. When I was little my younger sister used to pester me a lot. If she pushed it too far Archer would come and pay a visit. Then my sister would be super-nice to me for a week. XD My commando app works a little different from Chase's though. I'll explain that later . . . hold on, WAIT, WHAT? Okay, well, daphrose just told me that Archer will come back sometime in this story. Perhaps at the same time Spike pays a visit. That would be . . . **_**interesting.**_** Oh dear. O.O ((daphrose's note: I'm planning a chapter called "Battle of the Apps." Wanna guess which app that's referring to? ;) ))**

**My other question is from RossLynch4Ever. They ask: "April, what in the world happened to your siblings?" Aha, I was wondering when someone would ask that! I can't give away too much of the plot. You find out most of the story in the next chapter, which comes out on Wednesday. Here's what I can tell you: I have/had (it's one or the other; I can't tell you which) a younger sister and a younger brother. Before I met Chase they were the only people I ever loved. I haven't seen them in nearly two months. Why, you ask? Are they dead? I can't tell you. Sorry! You'll find out on Wednesday.****  
**

**Hey guys! It's me again, daphrose. Thanks for your questions! If any of you have any more questions for either me or April, feel free to ask and we'll answer! Don't forget to review y'all. See you on Wednesday for Chapter 12: This Is Life.**


	12. Chapter 12: This Is Life

**Happy Wednesday everybody! I'm back with chapter 12 of Just Another Girl. This chapter has a lot of dialogue and explanations in it; sorry about that. But there are a lot of important things I needed to establish before I could go on. If you're super-bored with this chapter, then I'm sorry about that. But I know a lot of you want to know about April's past, so hopefully you'll at least like it a little.**

**By the way, remember how I told you April was nominated for "Best Female OC" in "The Lab Rats Award Show?" She tied for second! Yay! Thank you so much to everyone who voted!**

**April: Hey everyone! Who wants to know about my siblings? You'll find out about them in this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it! Daphrose doesn't own Lab Rats, she just owns me and all the other characters you don't recognize. Man, I say that every time! How did**_** I **_**get stuck with this job?**

**Because you asked to do it, April. On with the story!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 12: This Is Life * * ***

* * *

April dug her hand into her pocket and stuck her tongue out a little. "Aha!" she exclaimed suddenly. She pulled out a key and held it up triumphantly. April proceeded to put the key in the lock and jiggle it.

Bree glanced around uncomfortably. "This place is . . ." she trailed off and shuffled her feet.

"Gross," Chase supplied.

"Frightening," Bree added.

"Awesome!" Adam exclaimed. His siblings rolled their eyes.

"This isn't exactly the nicest part of town," Chase pointed out.

"I know," April said with a shrug. "But you guys are bionic. I'm pretty sure you'll be alright."

"I wasn't thinking about us," Chase said quietly.

"Aw, how sweet!" April grunted as she continued to jiggle the key. "But I'm bionic as well. I'm good!" April gave another yank.

"You need some help with that?" Adam offered.

"I'm good, Adam. But thanks! It just likes to stick sometimes." Suddenly the door swung open. "And we're in!" April sighed. "Welcome to the place I call home!"

The bionic siblings stepped out of the hallway and into April's apartment. As Bree entered she almost felt like she was going to be sick.

"Bathroom's over there if you really need to puke, Bree," April said, gesturing to a door on the other side of the room.

Bree jumped. _It's almost like she . . . oh, right._ Bree saw April raise her eyebrows in amusement.

"Are you going to do that all the time?" Bree asked in an irritated tone.

April chuckled. "No. Just every now and then to annoy you!" she teased her friend. Bree rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle.

"You really live _here_?" Chase asked, his voice low with shock.

April shrugged. "I told you, I don't want your pity," she reminded him. "It's not much, but it's home."

To the direct right of the door there was a single couch and an old TV set. In one corner there was a kitchen with dilapidated appliances. On one wall there was a small bed. The whole room was illuminated by a dim light. There was a small window high up on the wall, allowing some light from the moon to enter the apartment.

"You don't really have a dad, do you?" Chase asked.

"That's . . . something I need to explain," April said slowly. "But I don't live with my dad, no."

"So you live here all by yourself?" Adam asked. "Cool!"

"Yeah, sometimes it is pretty cool!" April said with a smile. "But sometimes it's lonely too."

"You're fifteen and living by yourself?" Chase asked.

"Yes, super-genius," April said sarcastically. "What else do I need to explain to you?"

"How about where you got the money?" Chase pointed out.

"I've been saving up for fifteen years," April told him simply. "Every spare penny I got. My siblings pitched in too. And now my job at _Barney and Royals _helps. That's why I was so excited about getting the job. I have to be very frugal, but I've survived thus far."

"You mentioned your siblings a while ago," Chase said.

"Any questions?" April asked.

"Do you have siblings?"

"Yes."

"Are they alive?"

There was a pause for a minute before April muttered a barely audible, "Yes."

"Wait, you have siblings?"Adam asked. "Hold on! Are _we _your siblings?"

"What?" April scoffed. "No way! I am _definitely_ not related to you!"

"Well you don't have to sound so pleased about that," Bree huffed.

"Sorry," April chuckled. "No, I'm not related to you guys. My . . . _family _is sort of complicated." April stumbled over the word 'family.'

"Why'd you say _'family' _like that?" Adam asked.

"I'll explain," April said slowly. "I was created by a man named Dr. Steven Young, as I said before. The dude's a maniac. Think evil scientist type, 'cause that's exactly what he is. I hate to call him my father, even if – _technically _– he is. He never treated me like a daughter. On a good day he treated me like a human. And there were very few good days.

"A few months after I was created he created my younger brother Blake. He's our leader. He's a master strategist; that's his role. Blake learns from his mistakes. If something fails one time, he'll try it many different ways until he finds one that works. He creates the plans and tells others how to carry them out.

"After a couple more months Steven made my little sister, Claire. She's our fighter. She's strong and tough and knowledgeable in many different fighting styles. But she's not really the brightest crayon in the box. Um, let me put it this way: as soon as I met Adam, I noticed the uncanny resemblance between him and my sister."

Adam pulled his head out of the fridge he was examining and grinned a little. "What?" he asked. April gestured to him as if that proved her point.

"So that's your family?" Bree asked. April nodded.

"Hang on!" Adam said as he walked back over. "April, Blake, and Claire? Adam, Bree, and Chase? ABC? That's how the alphabet goes, right?"

"Yeah, Adam has a point," Chase said.

"There's a reason for that," April said. "The first bionic kids created by Next Generation Tech were subjects 1, 2, and 3. They were Alex, Becky, and Cal. They were prototypes. They're the ones that aren't alive anymore."

April paused for a second before continuing, "Then subjects A, B, and C were created. Those were me and my siblings. They continued to do that, all the way down the alphabet. The only problem was that they had twenty-_seven_ kids. So the youngest is subject AA. All the kids are: April – me – Blake, Claire, Danny, Emily, Frankie, Georgia, Henry, Isabel, Jimmy, Karen, Logan, Mary, Nolan, Olivia, Patrick, Queenie, Robbie, Sarah, Timothy, Ursula, Vance, Wendy, Xavier, Yolanda, Zack, and Alyssa."

"That's a _lot _of kids!" Bree said. "How do you remember them all?"

"They're in alphabetical order, so that makes it _much _easier!" April joked. "But I grew up with them for fifteen years. I interacted with them on a daily basis. I know them all very well – even the ones I don't get along with.

"One other thing: the army is composed of nine groups," April explained. "My siblings and I were group 1. Danny, Emily, and Frankie are group 2, etc., etc., you see how it goes. Each of the groups is made of three siblings. Each group was created by a different scientist."

"I see how it works," Chase said.

"That's really complicated!" Adam complained.

April chuckled. "If it doesn't make sense now, it will someday," she said. "All you need to know is that there are twenty-six bionic kids out there who are being trained to fight in an army."

"How many of these kids are _willing?" _Bree asked.

"Yeah, that's a good question," Chase agreed.

"Most of them are," April sighed. "I never was. Blake and Claire really aren't. I think many of the kids are indifferent. They don't mind working for an evil army, but they aren't necessarily evil. As far as I know, Blake, Claire, Alex, Becky, Cal, and I were really the only ones who _didn't _want to become cyber-soldiers."

"So we might be able to get a few of them to fight for us?" Adam asked.

April shrugged. "It's theoretically possible."

Suddenly Bree's watch made a beeping noise. She glanced down at it. "We should probably start heading home now, guys."

"Alright," Adam said. "Bye, April!" Adam and Bree started to walk out the door.

"You coming, Chase?" Bree asked.

"I'll catch up to you guys in a minute," Chase said as he picked up April's hand and held it in his own.

"Oh, I see!" Bree said with a silly giggle.

"Guys, please, just give us a minute. Okay?" Chase asked.

Adam chuckled and began to sing, "Chase and April, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N –"

"Come on!" Bree said exasperatedly as she pulled her big brother out the door.

April and Chase waited until Adam's singing was no longer audible. Then April motioned to the couch and the two of them sat down on it. Chase shifted and tried to get comfortable.

"Sorry," April said. "You get used to the firmness after a while. But be advised that the more you move, the worse it gets."

"Noted," Chase grunted as he finally settled into a reasonably comfy position. Once he had, April scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Chase put an arm over her shoulder and grinned.

"I have to ask you something," Chase said after a few moments of silence.

"Shoot," April said.

"Did you only become my girlfriend to get close to my family? Don't lie to me."

April's eyes fluttered shut. "No," she murmured. "Absolutely not. I mean, it helped, of course. But that's not why I did it. My original plan was to befriend Bree – which I did anyway – and _possibly _woo Adam – though that was a last resort trick. I never planned on falling in love with you.

"From the first time I met you I loved you. I'm a very dutiful person, Chase. I don't let anything stand in the way of my mission, especially love. I might have used our relationship as a way to closer to your family, I admit it. But that doesn't make what we have any less real."

"Good," Chase sighed. "But then why precisely are you here? Why didn't you just stick around with the army?"

"'Cause they're evil!" April said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Perhaps it was, but Chase sensed that there was something deeper going on in April's soul.

"There's nothing more?" Chase prodded. "You don't have any motives that might not be quite as lofty as saving the world?"

"Well . . ." April said slowly, drawing out the word. "I don't think they're not important . . ."

"Double negative," Chase interrupted.

April scowled playfully at him and rolled her eyes. "I think they're still important. Is that better, grammar Nazi?"

"Much," Chase said with a grin as he pulled April a little closer. She leaned in and laid her head on Chase's chest, eliciting a smile from her boyfriend. "So what are these 'important' goals?" he asked

"To get my siblings out," April said. Her tone suggested to Chase that she was trying to remain calm, but he could hear the fury lying right beneath the surface of her words. "Maybe it's that whole 'older sibling protection' thing, but I hate it when Steven does things to Blake and Claire. If he does it to me it doesn't seem so bad, but to my siblings it's heart-wrenching. I promised my sister right before I escaped – that was about two months ago – that I would come back some day and get her out."

"What kinds of things did Steven do to you?" Chase asked quietly, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer.

A haunted look entered April's eyes and she sighed. She explained, "I wasn't his first experiment, you know. But I was the first experiment to survive past five months. He's experimented on _dozens _of kids before. He's obsessed, Chase. Obsessed with creating what he calls 'a perfect human.' That's why Next Generation Tech approached him about experimenting with the bionic research; they knew that that was exactly the kind of stuff he specialized in. Steven is trying to create a 'perfect human,' no matter what the cost."

Suddenly April leaned forward. Chase removed his arm from around her shoulders as she leaned down and rolled up her pant leg. Chase gazed at the large mark on the side of her left calf. It was a long red line that was shaped almost like an "S."

"I always tried to pass if off as a birthmark," April said as she rolled down her pants and leaned back into the couch. "Steven gives it to all of his experiments. We're practically property in his eyes; they guy _brands _us!"

"Wow," was all Chase could manage to say. He wasn't sure if he should comfort April or act sympathetic or just ignore it.

April glanced up at him with a half-grin on her face. "That was my life," she murmured. "Like it or not, that's how it was. I just want to get my siblings out of there."

"Where exactly is 'there' anyway?" Chase asked. "Where was your home before this?"

"A big training facility in the middle of the woods," April explained. "Way up in Northern California, almost in Oregon. It's hidden pretty well. The bionic army trains there. I'm the only person to ever manage to escape."

"So that's where we'll be fighting this 'bionic army' then?" Chase asked.

"I suppose so," April said with a grin. She snuggled up closer to Chase and he held her tight.

"Can I tell you something?" April whispered quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Anything," Chase murmured back.

"Besides my siblings, you're the only person I've ever managed to love," April said. She looked up into his calm, hazel eyes; he stared back at her light blue ones. The two teenagers leaned in and shared a kiss.

"Not exactly the most romantic place for a kiss," April said, blushing.

"I don't care if it's in Paris or a dump, so long as I'm sharing it with you," Chase said as he placed a hand under April's chin.

April grinned. "Wow, Chase," she told him, "you didn't strike me as the kind of person to say something like that!"

Chase shrugged. "I think I heard it on TV once."

His girlfriend giggled. "It's romantic all the same," she said. "Now, come 'ere!" April grabbed the back of Chase's neck and pulled him closer. Once again the two teens pressed their lips together.

Suddenly Chase heard Bree screaming his name from down the hall. He pulled away from April. "Bree's calling me," he said sheepishly.

"I heard," April replied with a chuckle. "You'd probably better go."

The two of them got up off the couch and headed over to the door. "Well, thanks for coming and seeing my place!" April said. "Even if there's not much _to _see."

"You're welcome," Chase replied. "And remember, you're always welcome at our house if you need another place to stay."

"Thank you," April whispered quietly before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Was that okay? Sorry if it was a little slow-moving. But now you know what happened to April's siblings! I was also pretty proud of the humor I managed to incorporate. Let me know what you thought! The next chapter will have a little more action to it. It will have at least two things – Leo and a mission. Yay! Also, April will explain something about her commando app.**

**By the way, did you guys know how hard it is to find girl names that start with "Q" and "U?" Seriously, search it. There's not many.**

**Ausllykickforever21 asked me, "When will the battle happen?" You mean "The Battle of the Apps?" I'm not entirely sure yet. I haven't gotten that far in my story. It will probably be sometime in chapters 15-19. One of those; I'm not sure which one yet. But get excited, 'cause I've got some big plans for it!**

**As usual, don't forget to review! And if you have a question for me and/or April, feel to ask! We don't bite! Well, I don't. April . . . has a commando app. Just don't make her mad and you'll be fine! See you all on Saturday!**


	13. Chapter 13: From the Other Side

**Hey guys! First off, I'm sorry this chapter is up later than usual. Second: I'm just plain sorry about this chapter. I wound up with a **_**whole **_**lot to do this week, both in writing and in real-life. So I didn't even finish this until less than an hour ago. I'm terribly sorry about that. I know this is definitely not my best chapter (far from it), but hopefully it'll be alright. You get some explanations and a deal that becomes VERY important VERY soon. Anyway, if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry. Hope you can enjoy it anyway!**

**April: Daphrose doesn't own Lab Rats, just me. And Archer. Who is sorta me. Well, not really. As much me as Spike is Chase. So not really me at all. But I'm rambling. On with the story!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 13: From the Other Side * * ***

* * *

Chase was standing at Adam's locker with his siblings when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see April standing behind him. "Hey boyfriend," she said with a grin.

Chase enveloped April in a hug. "Hi girlfriend," Chase drew out the word and gave a quick sideways glance at his siblings.

"Still don't understand why you would want to date _him," _Bree said with a shake of her head. Chase and April pulled apart and April grinned.

"I completely understand, honestly," she said. "If any girl told me she wanted to date _my _brother, I'm promptly direct her to the nearest mental institution." Everyone chuckled.

"Out of my way, nerds!" a voice was heard from away the corner.

"Aw, dang, it's Trent," Leo muttered. "I wish I had your invisibility, April."

"Want to borrow it?" April asked.

"Wait, what?" Leo demanded.

"Hold still and don't make a sound," the bionic female hissed. She gripped Leo's arm and suddenly the young boy vanished.

At that moment Trent came around the corner. "Anyone seen Dooley?" he asked. "It's time for his daily humiliation."

"Haven't seen him, Trent," April said smoothly.

Trent looked her up and down suspiciously. April held her ground, giving Trent her best death glare. The quarterback opened his mouth as if to say something, but then decided against it. Trent walked away down the hall, muttering angrily to himself.

Suddenly Leo repapered and he gazed at April in fascination. "Wow, you can make other things turn invisible?" he gasped.

"Uh huh," April said. "Anything I touch. How do you think I make my clothes invisible?"

"Impressive," Chase said. "I'm sure Mr. Davenport would love to see how that works."

"I can explain it to him later, if he wants," April replied.

"Did you see the way Trent ran?" Leo laughed, not paying any attention to the rest of the conversation. "He was so scared of you!"

"Yeah, having a commando app can be annoying, but it does come in handy sometimes!" April said with a snicker.

"It's kinda interesting to talk to someone who knows what it's like to have a commando app," Chase said thoughtfully. "I'd love to compare notes."

"I'd love that too," his girlfriend said. "But remember that my commando app works differently."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"For example, I remember everything that Archer does," April explained. "Instead of fading out entirely, it's like I'm sent to the back of my mind. I watch everything that happens, but I have no control over it. Also, I can activate my commando app myself."

"Why the heck would you want to do _that?" _Chase asked.

"I don't do it often. Besides, that's not the only way Archer comes out. You see, if I reach a certain level of anger, I can activate my commando app at will. If I activate it voluntarily, I can also deactivate it any time. But if I don't activate it and I get madder and madder, it will self-activate once I attain a much higher level of rage. Then I can't shut Archer off on my own. I have to wait until she deactivates."

Chase was about to ask another question when the bell began to ring. "Oh, I've got to get to class," April said quickly. "I'll see you guys later though!"

* * *

The Davenports and April walked through the front door of the house. Bree had invited April over to study that afternoon. The boys immediately plopped down on the couch for their daily ritual of afternoon video games. Bree and April sat at the dining room table.

Suddenly Mr. Davenport came barreling into the room. "Oh, great!" he gasped when he caught sight of the teens. "You guys are home. I need everyone down in the lab, now! Urgent mission! Come on, guys!"

Adam, Chase, and Leo hopped off the couch and ran down the hall. Bree started to get up, but paused when April asked meekly, "Should I come too?"

"Why not?" Bree replied with a grin. April gave a small smile and followed her friend down to the lab.

When the two girls entered the lab there were sirens blaring everywhere. Mr. Davenport was at his cyberdesk, frantically typing things in. Adam, Bree, and Chase hopped into their capsules and changed into their mission suits. Leo walked over and began talking to Mr. Davenport about the plan for the mission. April stood back, trying not to get in the way.

"So what's the mission, Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked as she began to pack her mission supplies.

"An earthquake just hit one of my facilities in Northern California," Mr. Davenport informed the three bionic teens as he handed them com sets. "A bunch of my employees are trapped in there. I need you guys to get them out."

"Can do!" Chase replied. Then he noticed his girlfriend standing uncomfortably over by the lab doors. "Hey April! Do you want to come with us?"

"What?" Mr. Davenport and April said at the same time.

"Yeah, you're bionic!" Bree interjected. "You can help!"

"Well, thanks, but I haven't trained with you guys," April said. "I don't know how to work with you. Just go. I'll stay here with Leo and Mr. Davenport."

The other bionics shrugged. Mr. Davenport hurried them out the door, going with them so he could start the helicopter. April watched with a somewhat wistful look in her eye as they hurried out, leaving her and Leo alone in the lab.

"I've wanted to go on a mission ever since I met those guys," Leo said. "The opportunity falls right in your lap and you _decline _it?"

April just shrugged and turned to face the younger boy. "Like I said, I wouldn't know what to do," she whispered. "Besides, there's something else that I don't think even Chase has realized yet."

"And that would be?" Leo prodded.

April sighed before continuing, "I told you how I was raised with the bionic army. We went on 'missions' too."

"Then you know how to do them!" Leo interrupted.

"Not these kinds of missions," the female bionic said. "Not the 'good' missions. Leo, like it or not, I was a _bad guy. _I was working for the other side. I didn't save people or prevent disasters; I _caused _them."

"Oh . . ." Leo said slowly. He started to back away from April slightly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I didn't do it willingly," she assured him. "But I just don't _know_ how to be a good guy."

The lab doors opened and Mr. Davenport came back in. He hurried over to the cyberdesk. "Leo, I need your help with supervising," he muttered absentmindedly. Then he glanced April and bit his lip as if he had just remembered that she was there. "Uh, April, could you . . . just stay out of the way?"

"You got it, chief," April said as she dropped into a chair and whipped out her phone. But she kept one eye on the mission supervisors, truly curious about how they pulled off what she considered to be a 'good' mission.

* * *

"Another successful mission, you guys!" Leo cheered as the three bionics reentered the lab.

"Yeah, but I chipped a nail!" Bree complained as they hopped in their capsules and changed out of their mission suits.

"Girls," Chase huffed under his breath.

"Still wish you could've come with us, April," Adam said. "It would have been _awesome _to freak people out with your invisibility!"

"Thanks, Adam," April chuckled. "But I wouldn't have known what to do."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked. "Haven't you ever been on a mission before?"

"Well, I . . ." April trailed off and glanced at Leo.

The younger boy shrugged. "You'll probably want to tell them sooner or later, right?" he said.

"Tell us what?" Bree prodded.

"Well, I mean, it's not like it should be a shock. In the end it kinda makes sense, if you think about it," April blabbered. The other bionics raised their eyebrows. Finally April sighed and told the bionics what she had told Leo earlier.

"So you were a bad guy?" Adam asked when she was done.

"Key word: was," April pointed out. "And not willingly. But yes. I honestly have no idea _how _to be good. I'd really like to be, but I just don't know how."

"Well, why don't we teach you?" Chase said, a grin sliding up his face.

"What do you mean?" April questioned curiously.

"I mean we could _teach _you how to go on, what did you call them? 'Good missions?'" her boyfriend explained.

"That . . . that would be awesome!" April exclaimed. "Wait, I'll make you all a deal." The Davenports and Leo looked at her expectantly. April continued, "If you guys will teach me how to be a 'good guy,' I'll teach you how to fight against bionics. If you plan to take down the bionic army, you'll need it."

The family looked at each other. Chase extended his hand and April grasped it firmly. "Deal," the youngest bionic boy said.

"Awesome!" April said. "Let the training begin!"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short and not really all that great. Hopefully I won't be so rushed ever again. I was in a pretty tough predicament this week (working on four different stories at once), and I don't think that will ever happen again. But we'll see what happens.**

**April: 'Sup everyone? So ****Ausllykickforever21**** asked me how I escaped from the bionic army. Eh, it's a long story that you'll learn more about later. But it involved a lot of planning, inventions, and preparing. And some goodbyes with my siblings . . . that was tough . . . Anyway, you'll learn more as the story goes on!**

**Thanks, April. AllAmericanSlurp asked me (daphrose) how long this story will be. Honestly, I don't know. My guess is **_**around **_**25 chapters, but I'm not entirely sure. I guess we'll see!**

**Sorry about the crappy chapter. Don't forget to review! And for those of you who were fans of "I'm a Weapon," the prologue of the sequel, "I'm a Monster," will go up tomorrow. Until later!**


	14. Chapter 14: How to Fight Bionics

**Hey guys! First off: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON WEDNESDAY! I had/have HORRIBLE writer's block on this story. :( Ugh. Hate it. But I'm here now! And hopefully the amount of action in this chapter will make up for it.**

**April: Hey guys! Great to see you again. Daphrose doesn't own Lab Rats, just me. Enjoy!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 14: How to Fight Bionics * * ***

* * *

That Saturday Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were all sitting together in the living room when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Chase called, hopping up off the couch and abandoning his video game controller.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you _want _to answer the door," Bree noted.

"That's 'cause he knows it's _April," _Leo said in a sing-song voice. He and Adam shared a fist bump.

Chase just scowled at them before opening the door. He and April greeted each other with a small kiss. "'Sup Davenports?" April asked as she entered the room. Then she quickly added, "And Leo."

"Hey April," Leo said.

"Who's up for some training?" April announced.

"Ugh, already?" Adam whined. "You just got here."

"Yup, and I'm ready to train. So move your butt and let's get down to the lab," April told him bluntly.

Bree chuckled. "I like your style!" the older bionic female said.

"Thanks," April said. "But that includes you too. Move it! Where's your, ahem, 'dad?' Should I even call him that?"

"We still consider him our dad," Chase explained. "He raised us, after all."

"Big D's already down in the lab," Leo explained. "Working on some invention, I think."

"Great," April said as she shepherded them over to the elevator.

Once the elevator reached the lab, everyone piled out. Mr. Davenport looked up from the cyberdesk as they walked through the doors. "Hey guys," he said absentmindedly. "Hey April."

"Hi Mr. Davenport," April greeted the tech mogul. "If you're not too busy, can I train these guys?"

Mr. Davenport glanced up and shrugged. "Sure. We were going to do some training today anyway."

"Awesome," April replied.

"Why don't we use the training simulator and spar a bit?" Chase suggested.

"Great idea," Mr. Davenport said. "I'll go get the cyberkey. Adam, you grab the glasses." The two ran off to opposite sides of the lab.

"Training simulator?" April questioned.

"Yeah," Chase replied. "It's a four-dimensional simulator that Mr. Davenport programs for us. He can create villains for us to fight or a complicated setting for us to spar in."

"Sounds neat," April said she, Chase, and Bree approached the platform on the ground. Adam hurried back with four sets of futuristic-looking glasses and handed them to the other bionics. Mr. Davenport returned with the key in hand. Leo stood next to him at the control panel.

Suddenly a virtual environment surrounded the four bionics. It looked like the inside of some abandoned warehouse. Chase noticed the way April's eyes darted around quickly, as if taking in the room. Then she turned back to the other bionics and grinned.

"How about all three of you versus me?" she suggested.

"Um, isn't that a little unfair?" Adam pointed out.

April shrugged. "Maybe," she said. "But it will help you learn how to fight against my bionics. This is the best way to train."

The four teens lowered into fighting stances. For a second everything was still, the only noise being a virtual breeze programmed into the simulation. A smile slipped across April's face for a second and she swung her left arm towards Chase.

Chase quickly leaned back, staggering backwards a little. Bree sped over to push April, but the younger girl moved out of the way. Adam lunged at the newest bionic. April ducked away from his arms. For a second she vanished before reappearing behind Chase. The youngest boy threw a punch, his fist connecting with April's arm. She gasped a little in surprise before vanishing again.

April appeared once more several feet away from the siblings. Bree sped over and tackled April. The two girls wrestled on the ground for a minute. Bree emerged victorious, pinning her friend's wrists to the ground.

Suddenly April jabbed her knee into Bree's stomach, causing the older girl to groan and release her. April hopped up just as Chase and Adam ran up. They helped their sister to her feet before turning to face April, arms raised in preparation for a fight. April grinned and gestured for them to give it a go. They obliged.

April deftly dodged every blow that was thrown her way. Once Bree had recovered from the surprise knee jab, she too joined in on the fight. But no one could seem to hit April. The youngest girl let out a mirthless laugh and said, "Is that all you've got? Come on, think. How am I able to dodge all your blows so easily?"

That's when it hit Chase. He knew precisely what she was doing. April's head jerked up and she looked at him. A smile spread across her face and she nodded.

"Guys!" Chase announced. "She's using her mind-reading!" Bree's and Adam's mouths formed the shape of an "o" as they caught on.

"Correct!" April confirmed. "But the question is: how you fight against that?"

Chase pondered that for a moment, his bionic brain playing through every possible situation. He finally reached a conclusion. "Everybody at once!" Chase commanded. Adam and Bree got the message.

All three of them let loose swinging, coming from every side. They managed to land a few punches on April and had soon knocked her to the ground. Bree immediately pounced on top her and pinned her to the ground again, this time making sure she really was down.

"Alright, alight, I concede!" April gasped. Bree hopped up and offered a hand to her friend, which April gratefully accepted.

"You okay?" Chase checked.

"Fine!" April assured him with a smile. "I'm tough. Now you guys know how to fight my mind-reading. I can't process everyone's thoughts at once. If you guys all gang up on me, I don't stand a chance. And Chase, you already know the secret to foiling my invisibility. If you listen closely enough you can hear me. Or just watch for moving objects that I accidently touch."

"Do any others in the bionic army have your powers?" Bree asked.

"Alyssa has mind-reading," April explained. "And Patrick and Wendy both have invisibility. They work the same way as mine, so you can now fight against them. And don't worry, I'll teach you guys all the weaknesses of the bionic army. I figured I'd start with me since I'm actually here. But I'll tell you the others' powers and how to fight them later on. For now, do I get some training on how to be a good guy?"

"Sure. Mr. Davenport?" Chase shouted to the air around them.

"Alright guys, time for a mission." Mr. Davenport's voice was coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. "That warehouse is now full of rebels. You need to get to the rebel leader up on the second floor and subdue him. Got it?"

"Got it," the three siblings agreed.

Suddenly four rebels ran up out of nowhere. Each bionic engaged one of them. Chase threw up a force field to stop the punches from the rebel in front of him. Then he pulled his force field into a ball, throwing it and knocking the rebel back into the wall. Bree sped around her rebel, making him confused. He spun his head around and tried to watch her, but then pressed a hand to temple in pain or out of dizziness. Bree took advantage of this and quickly knocked him over. Adam made short work of his rebel. The oldest bionic grabbed the man dressed in black and promptly threw him over to the wall, knocking him unconscious. April engaged her rebel furiously. She turned her invisibility on and off, effectively confusing her opponent. Before the rebel knew it April had knocked his legs out from under him and knocked him unconscious as well.

The four teens grinned at each other as they observed their handiwork. "Alright, we have to find the stairs," Chase informed them.

"Over there," April said without hesitation, pointing to a doorway on the other side of the room.

"Good eye," Chase praised as the four of them ran over. The door led into an all-white stairwell. They all barreled up the stairs at top speed – except for Bree, who was not using super-speed so that the others could keep up.

As they neared the top of the stairs, a door at the top opened and two more rebels burst in. Bree sped up the rest of the stairs to get to them. She dodged a few of their punches and knocked them over the railing. The two of them fell to the ground below and remained there, breathing yet unmoving. Bree placed her hands on her hips triumphantly before motioning for the others to hurry up.

Adam, Chase, and April complied, hurrying up the stairs and going through the door into a hallway. "Where's the leader?" Adam whispered.

Chase brushed back his hair and activated his super-hearing. He listened intently for a moment before saying, "Down there, behind that door. I can hear him talking on the phone."

The four of them ran down the hall. Adam knocked on the door a few times before kicking it in. "Nice," April said as they walked through the newly made hole in the wall.

A man sitting at a desk looked up as they entered. He sneered and put down the phone that had been in his hand. "You kids want a fight?" he hissed.

"I'd love one!" April exclaimed. She disappeared to do who-knows-what.

Adam quickly shot his heat vision at the rebel leader, who deftly ducked. Bree sped over and gave him a good kick in the chest. Chase used his molecularkinesis to throw a book at the man's head. The rebel moaned and clutched at his forehead and stomach simultaneously. Just then April appeared behind him and kicked him in the shins. The leader let out a howl and dropped to his knees.

"Quick, Adam, toss me that rope!" Chase said as he joined April in pinning the man's arms behind his back. Adam got the rope and threw it to his younger brother. Chase wrapped the rebel's hands up and grinned triumphantly.

"You're going to jail for a long time, buddy," Chase announced. April chuckled a little and Chase grinned at her.

Just then everything around them vanished. The four bionics were once again back in the lab. Mr. Davenport and Leo were standing at the control panel, grins on their faces.

"Awesome job, guys!" Leo cheered.

"Yeah, way to work together," Mr. Davenport praised. "You fit in nicely April."

"Thank you," said the fifteen year old girl, taking a little bow.

"Well, I'm beat," Adam announced. "Leo, up for a video game contest?"

"You're on!" the younger boy said. The two of them raced out of the room.

"Well, since they're gone: Chase, I've got a new invention I need some help on," Mr. Davenport said.

"Sure," Chase said as he walked over to the cyberdesk.

"We should probably work on our project, right Bree?" April questioned. "It's due on Monday."

"Right," Bree said. "Let's make sure we have everything in order."

As the two of them walked out of the lab together, April whispered to her friend, "You know, I think I like this whole 'good missions' thing."

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I was proud of the fight scenes. They're hard to write, but they're fun!**

**Okay, so I have some bad news. While I was able to write this chapter last night, I'm still struggling with the writer's block. So, until further notice Just Another Girl will go back to a schedule of being updated on Saturdays only. I'm sorry about that. It might change back to the Wednesday and Saturday schedule in a few weeks if I happen to get a lot of inspiration. I have a lot of other projects I'm working on right now and it's too stressful for me to write an entire chapter of this story in just a few days. You guys understand, right? Sorry again.**

**So anyway, if you like this please review and thanks a bunch if you do. See you guys next Saturday!**


	15. Chapter 15: Naturally Enhanced

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Still going to keep updating Saturdays. Still facing writer's block on this story. But I think it's getting better now. Maybe. We'll see.**

**Anyway, a shout out to AllAmericanSlurp for being awesome and suggesting the title for this chapter! Woo! (Don't forget to check out her wonderful stories as well.)**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed at all. I honestly didn't know what else to do. Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. April refused to do this disclaimer this chapter, so I don't own Lab Rats, just April. Enjoy!**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 15: Naturally Enhanced * * ***

* * *

Adam was furiously scribbling in his notebook. No, seriously, he was drawing random squiggly lines. Everything the teacher was saying flew right over his head. Adam was more interested in creating a mess of beautiful pencil marks on his paper. For a second he glanced up, observing the room around him.

The oldest bionic noticed April just a few seats ahead of him on the left. Her paper looked nothing like his; it was full of actual English words. Her eyes were fixed straight ahead as she gazed at the teacher eagerly. Adam squinted a little and chuckled quietly to himself. April looked exactly like Chase did when he was in class.

The bell rang and everyone got up from their seats. Adam headed over to his brother's girlfriend. "Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi Adam," April said with a smile as she slid her books into her backpack. "Am I coming over later?"

"I think so," Adam said. "Mr. Davenport's got a new setting on the training simulator that he wants us to try out."

"Sweet," April replied as she shouldered her backpack. "Let's head back to the lockers. Shall we?"

"Shall we what?" Adam asked cluelessly.

April chuckled. "You remind me so much of my sister," she muttered. "Shall we head back to our lockers?"

"Well duh, I thought that was the plan," the older teen said. April just shook her head.

The two of them headed out into the hall together. They meandered through the masses of students and found themselves back at Adam's locker. April's was just across the hallway. After she had switched out her books, she headed back to the oldest bionic's locker, where his siblings had already gathered.

"Hey Chase, Bree, Leo," she addressed them. They all greeted her as well.

"I was just telling them how smart you are, April," Adam said.

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"I mean that you understand English class so much better than I do," Adam explained.

April's mouth dropped open a little and her eyes widened. "What?" Bree asked as she noticed her friend's reaction.

"Adam, we were in _history," _April said. She turned back to Adam's siblings. "Is he always like this?"

"Yup," Bree sighed.

"You learn to just ignore it," Leo assured her.

"Well you're really good at history then, April," Adam said, a hint of exasperation leaking into his voice. "She just took notes and had that same 'I'm-such-a-nerd-that-I-actually-_like_-school' look that Chase gets."

"Hey!" Chase protested. His siblings and April simply laughed.

"Do you have super-smarts too, April?" Leo asked.

"Nah," April replied with a wave of her hand. "I'm special. Everything I know comes naturally to me. So if you think about it, I'm actually _smarter _than Chase, in a way."

"Um, excuse me?" Chase nearly yelled. Others in the hallway turned to look and Chase pursed his lips. Then he said quieter, "What do you mean, you're smarter than me? I'm the smartest person on the planet!"

"Yeah, but that all comes from your bionic chip," April said nonchalantly. "My intelligence comes naturally."

Chase's mouth opened a bit in anger. He looked to his siblings, hoping for a bit of back-up, but they supplied none. "I don't understand what you're trying to say," Chase finally told his girlfriend.

"I'm saying that I actually had to work hard to get smart," April continued, her face getting a bit harder. "I had to work and study and actually learn things. If you take out my chip I'm still just as smart. But if you take out your chip, you're just another average-intelligence student."

Adam let out a soft, "Ooooh!" which earned him a glare from Chase. The younger boy was about to rebut when the bell began to ring.

"Come on Bree," April said to her friend, her eyes never leaving Chase. "We have our biology presentation now."

The two girls walked down the hall. Chase just stared after them. "Can you believe her?" he asked incredulously.

"She's _your _girlfriend," Leo pointed out.

"I know," Chase replied. "So why would she say those things?"

"I don't know," Adam said as he slammed his locker shut. "But if I were her I wouldn't brag about it. She's just as bad as you."

"Whatever, I think this is funny," Leo said.

"Why funny?" Chase asked with one eyebrow raised.

"We get to watch the show of you and April fighting for the next few days," Leo replied as he and Adam shared a high-five.

"We are not going to fight!" Chase insisted.

"Really?" Leo said disbelievingly.

"'If you think about it, I'm actually smarter than Chase,'" Adam chirped in a high-pitch voice. "That _has _to annoy you, little bro!"

"Maybe a little," Chase muttered. "But I'm sure she didn't mean it! Look, I'll just talk it over with her later. There will be no fighting, I can assure you."

* * *

Bree tapped her pencil on the desk and watched as Kayla and Will presented their report on the Goby fish and the shrimp. For the most part it was good, but some parts of the research seemed incomplete. Bree grinned to herself as she guessed the reason why. She leaned over to April and whispered, "I don't think they were thinking about biology when they were doing this project; I bet they focused more on chem-is-try."

April chuckled and whispered back, "They _are _pretty cute together. Kayla told me that she and Will met while snowboarding."

Someone behind them hissed, "Quiet!" and the two girls pulled apart. But they shared a knowing glance.

When Kayla and Will were done, Mrs. Field said, "Okay, April and Bree, you two are next."

The girls grabbed their supplies and headed up to the front of the class. April started it off by explaining how the olive baboon and the elephant lived as individual species. Bree pointed to the posters and threw in a comment or two. Then the older girl took over as she explained how they worked together symbiotically. Bree was surprised at how easily the words flowed from her mouth. Anytime she got a little nervous or stumbled over a word, April would give her a nudge and a smile.

When the two of them were done they took their seats and shared an under-the-table high-five. "Well done," Bree hissed.

"You too," April hissed back.

After class the two of them gathered up their posters and slid them into their backpacks. They chatted for a moment about the tension of being up in front of so many people and April complained about how she could've done it better. Bree assured her friend that she did fine. The two of them then proceeded to head out of the classroom together.

Something was nagging at the back of Bree's mind, so she decided to confront her friend about it. "Hey April?" she asked, catching the younger girl's attention.

"Mmm?" April replied.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, about being smarter than Chase?" Bree asked warily.

"Well yeah," April said with a shrug. "I mean when you think about it, it's true. Why?"

"It's just . . . my brother can be a bit sensitive about that kind of thing. Intelligence is really all he's got, so he likes to show it off. He gets really uptight when someone knows something he doesn't."

April just shrugged. "He'll get over it. I mean, of course I'm not _really _smarter than him. And I understand that his bionics are part of his personality. But I was just stating the facts. Naturally speaking, I'm smarter than he is."

"Fine, but you just might not want to say that to Chase," Bree warned.

"Say what to me?" Chase asked. The girls both jumped and turned to see Chase standing behind them.

"How much did you hear?" Bree asked.

"Just that last sentence," Chase said, raising one eyebrow suspiciously. "Why? What were you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Bree insisted. April just shrugged, her expression blank.

"April, can I talk to you for a second?" Chase asked, pulling his girlfriend aside. The two girls shared a look and Bree headed back to her locker. Chase and April walked over to the corner, away from all the hallway traffic where they could talk in peace.

"What's up, Chase?" April asked casually.

"Did you . . . uh . . . did you mean what you said before?" Chase asked.

"About being smarter than you?" April asked. "Well . . . look, Chase, I gotta be honest. Just face the facts. I understand that your bionics are a huge part of you, but without them you'd be normal. You'd be average intelligence. I'm just telling the truth here."

"But I _do _have my bionics," Chase said harshly. "Which makes me the smartest person on the planet."

"Great," April said. "Good for you. But without them, you wouldn't be. I'd still be smart with or without my bionics."

"I can't believe you'd say something like that to me," Chase said. "You're so . . . insensitive!"

"I was being _honest," _April insisted. "Look, I've actually had to _work _to be smart. I _earned _this. My intelligence was something I had to study for and achieve. You automatically know everything, but it doesn't work like that for me. Or most people, for that matter!"

"So what, you're saying that since I didn't 'earn' my intelligence," Chase put air quotes around the word 'earn,' "I don't deserve to be smart?"

"Maybe so!" April said, nearly shouting now.

"That's just . . . I can't believe you!" Chase yelled.

"Oh, really?" April shouted. "Then just walk away from all this and you won't have to deal with me anymore!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

The two of them stormed off in opposite directions.

* * *

Later that day all four bionics were down in the lab training. Well, _trying _to train. Chase and April were being quite counterproductive.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"That's not proper form at all!"

"What are you doing? I was going to take down that robot!"

_"I _say we go this way!"

It was enough to give everyone in the lab a headache. Finally Mr. Davenport pulled the cyberkey out the desk and announced, "Let's take a break for a few minutes!" Chase and April immediately stormed out of opposite ends of the lab.

"What's their problem?" Mr. Davenport asked once the two of them had gone.

"Chase is mad because April said that her intelligence comes naturally," Bree explained. "And that without her chip she'd still be smart."

"The two of them have been fighting all day," Leo said. "You should've seen them at lunch."

"I don't understand; they're fighting about . . .?" Mr. Davenport prodded.

"Who's smarter," Adam said simply.

Bree added, "April says that she's 'naturally smarter' and that if you took out Chase's chip he would just be average. That upset him, and when he tried to talk it over with her they just wound up making the whole disagreement worse."

"You know, I think I might need to talk to April," Adam said quietly as he stood up and left the lab to pursue his brother's girlfriend.

Adam found April up in the kitchen sitting on one of the stools at the bar. She lifted her eyes as he approached and greeted him with a simple, "Hey Adam."

"Hi April," he replied as he sat down next to her. "Can I talk to you?"

"I think I know what you're going to say," April sighed.

"What?"

"You're going to tell me that I should make up with Chase and I'm being insensitive and that this is all really dumb."

"Wow!" Adam exclaimed. "You're good."

"Yeah, I didn't even need to read your mind for that," April said as she picked at a loose thread on her shirt absentmindedly.

"Okay, but there's something else too," Adam said.

April glanced up again. "What?"

"Well," Adam said slowly before sitting up a little. "When Bree and I were little, we teased Chase about how smart he was."

"You still do that," April pointed out.

"Don't interrupt!" Adam snapped. "Yeah, I know we do. But one time when we were still living in the lab – I think Chase was about ten or so – he got fed up with our jokes about his intelligence. So he actually took his chip out to get rid of it. Well, that was . . . really scary."

"What do you mean?" April asked. "What happened?"

Adam shrugged before continuing, "I guess I just never realized how important Chase's intelligence is to him. I mean, without my strength I'm still me. Bree without her speed is still Bree. But if you take away Chase's intelligence, you take away a huge part of his personality. When Chase took out his chip he completely changed. His personality went all goofy and he acted really creepy. He was dumb and confused about a lot of things . . . he wasn't Chase at all. Davenport figured out what he did and quickly put the chip back in. But for that little bit of time Chase wasn't even Chase."

April hung her head. "I think I get what you're trying to say," she murmured. "I insulted _him. _Everything that makes Chase . . . _Chase." _

"Exactly," Adam said. "I know Chase can be irritating and stuck-up and a know-it-all and . . ."

"Adam, Adam!" April said, holding up her hands. "I get it. I think I'll go apologize now. Thank you."

"Sure thing!" Adam called after the female as she began to charge upstairs. The oldest bionic suddenly remembered the leftover pudding he had and made a beeline for the cupboard.

* * *

Chase glanced up as he heard someone enter the room. He quickly looked away when he saw it was April. He heard her sigh and she said, "Don't give me that. Thought I might deserve it." April sat down next to Chase. "I thought I might find you here."

Chase allowed himself to flash a small grin. "Am I that predictable?" he asked.

April glanced around Mr. Davenport's library and nodded. "Pretty much," she said. "Smart people like libraries."

Chase's smile fell. "Are you back on that?"

"Yup," April said. "But this time from a different angle. I came to apologize." Chase looked up, genuinely curious. "Look, I said some things I shouldn't have."

"No kidding," Chase scoffed.

April frowned and said, "Let me finish! Anyway, I just want to say that I'm sorry. Your intelligence comes from your chip, granted. But that's not a bad thing. My hyper-observance comes from _my _chip. I don't want to think about how big of a klutz I might be without it. You're smart, Chase. Really, really smart. The smartest. And I love you for it."

Chase grinned and moved closer to his girlfriend. "I forgive you," he whispered, "and I love you too."

"I don't think I like to fight with you," April said. "Especially over something like this."

"Definitely not," Chase agreed. The two of them leaned in and shared a kiss.

"We should probably get back downstairs," April pointed out. "I think you're family's really irritated with us."

Chase shrugged. "It doesn't take that much," he said. April chuckled and the two of them headed back downstairs, holding hands together.

* * *

**Was it okay? Super-cheesy? Painful to read? Too fast? Let me know in the reviews. I was excited that I got to give Adam a bigger part in this chapter. He hasn't played a very big role in this story and I wanted to make it up to him. So hopefully that sufficed! **

**Anyway, don't forget to review please, and I'll see you next Saturday. (The next chapter might be "Battle of the Apps." I haven't officially decided yet, but that's the direction I'm leaning. What do you guys think?)**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle of the Apps

**Here it is. The chapter you all have been waiting for. Grab your popcorn; it's time for BATTLE OF THE APPS! Real quick I want to say that I find Spike hard to write, so hopefully I pulled him off alright. But actually I had a whole lot of fun with this chapter. It's also nice and long.**

**I don't know if this needs a trigger warning or not, but there is some bullying in this chapter. Just to give you guys a heads up.**

**Now to do the disclaimer today, I have a very special guest. Archer?**

**Archer: 'Sup losers? I don't know how I got stuck with this lame job. But daphrose doesn't own Lab Rats, just me and April. Enjoy this epic confrontation between me and that idiot (aka Spike).**

* * *

*** * * Chapter 16: Battle of the Apps * * ***

* * *

Just like the end of every day at Mission Creek High, the Davenports and Leo walked out of their classes to meet up together. They all got their things out of their lockers before meeting in the middle of the hallway. April noticed them from where she was standing at her locker. She walked over and greetings were exchanged. A light kiss between Chase and April was exchanged as well, making the others groan in disgust.

"So do you guys have training later?" April asked.

"Nope," Chase replied.

"Yeah, Big D's at a tech conference until next Sunday," Leo informed the youngest bionic.

"It's great! No training for . . ." Adam trailed off and tried to count out the days on his fingers.

"Five days," Bree supplied.

Adam nodded and grinned. "Five days!" he announced triumphantly.

"You can still come over if you want, April," Bree said. "I was thinking about going to the mall this afternoon."

"Sounds great!" April agreed. "It would be fun to have a girls' day."

"What, you don't like hanging out with me?" Chase teased, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, you can come if you want, Chase," April replied with a sly smile. "You can watch us shop for skirts and dresses and make-up and . . ."

"On second thought, you two enjoy yourselves!" Chase said rapidly.

April chuckled. "That's what I thought," she said. She and Bree high-fived each other.

Chase just shook his head. "I forgot something in my locker," he said. "I'll be right back." The youngest bionic male walked back down the hall.

"So April!" Leo said quickly. "I was wondering if you could use your invisibility to help me pull a few pranks!"

"And why would I do that?" April scoffed.

Leo bit his lip and stared into space. "Hang on . . ." he said slowly. Then he grinned and placed an arm around April's shoulders. "Because you're my friend?"

April pushed his arm off and gave a harsh laugh. "Not a good enough reason," she informed him. "Although I may just make a few of your comic books 'disappear' if you continue to pester me about it."

"Alright, alright!" Leo said, holding his arms up in surrender.

Then Adam piped up and asked, "So I guess reading Davenport's mind to tell me if he ever thinks about anything _but _money is out of the question?"

"No . . . well, actually, that would be interesting to find out," April said thoughtfully.

Suddenly there was a loud _bang _and a few gasps from kids in the hallway. Adam, Bree, April, and Leo all whipped around to see what was going on. Down the hall they could a large boy – probably about Trent's age – pushing a smaller kid into some of the lockers. Several kids were obscuring their view of the victim.

"Who is that?" Bree asked, motioning to large boy.

"It looks like Henry Walker," Leo said carefully.

"And once again, who is that?" April asked.

"Oh, I know him!" Adam exclaimed. "He's really rude."

"He just started going here today," Leo explained. "He makes Trent look like a saint. He's nasty."

There were shouts coming from down the hall and the three bionics and Leo went a little closer to investigate. As far as they could tell, Henry was still shoving the poor kid into the locker. The larger boy was shouting threats and most of the other kids were hanging back, not wanting to get caught in the fray.

Suddenly the bionics heard a very familiar voice say calmly, "I'd appreciate if you'd get out of my way."

"Not a chance, _nerd," _Henry hissed. His shoulder length blonde hair swung wildly as he moved closer. The kid didn't flinch. That's when Adam, Bree, Leo, and April all realized that the poor kid being attacked by Henry was none other than Chase Davenport himself.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Chase tried to defend himself with the classic line.

"Really, cause that haircut is just begging for it!" Henry said with a cruel laugh.

"Another insult about my hair," Chase sighed. "You think you're being creative or something? I've heard that line a hundred times from my siblings. Try something fresh, would ya?"

The crowd around them gasped. Chase's siblings and girlfriend made no move; they knew that Chase had the situation under control. Nonetheless, each of them was ready to jump into action at a moment's notice.

"Your clothes are sonerdy," Henry tried.

"Heard it," Chase said with a roll of his eyes.

"Your entire look is stupid."

"Really now?"

"You're pathetically short!"

This remark earned a snort from Chase. "Oh, bravo, so original!" Chase said sarcastically, clapping his hands in mock enthusiasm. "Telling me that I'm short. Where _do _you come up with this stuff?"

At this point Henry had had enough. Screaming with rage, he swung a fist a Chase's head. Chase quickly ducked out of the way, a teasing grin coming across his face. "Nice shot," he taunted.

Henry tried a few more swings. None of them made contact; Chase dodged every blow thrown his way and proceeded to mock the bully when he was unsuccessful. Henry got madder and madder until he landed the lucky punch on Chase's stomach. Chase flew backwards into the lockers, the wind rushing out of his lungs. He doubled over in pain and Henry flashed a cruel smile.

Then Chase straightened. His siblings and April all noticed how his demeanor seemed different somehow. Instead of the placid face he had been keeping the whole fight, Chase's face was now twisted in anger and rage. His eyes held a dangerous glare. That could only mean one thing . . .

"Hey!" "Chase" shouted in an unnaturally deep voice. "What were you saying to me, Goldie-locks?"

"Hmm, so I guess I finally get to meet Spike now, huh?" April asked. She folded her arms across her chest and grinned. "I kinda like him."

"Goldie-locks?" Henry scoffed. "Oh, you're getting it now."

The older boy swung a punch, which Spike deftly dodged in the same way Chase had. But instead of staying on the defensive – as his doppelganger had – Spike went for the offensive and grabbed Henry's arm, twisting it violently. Henry yelped in pain as Spike released him with a forceful shove. The rage-driven boy gave a smug grin as the bully stumbled backwards in pain.

"Don't want any trouble, huh?" Henry screamed. "I'll show you trouble!"

Once again the bully attempted to lunge at the bionic boy. Spike grunted and back-flipped out of the way. He sent a kick straight into Henry's back and the larger boy slammed face-first into the lockers with a moan. But Spike wasn't done yet. He grabbed Henry's collar and tossed him to the other side of the hallway. The bully landed with a thud on the floor and gazed up at Spike with fear in his eyes. Henry scrambled to his feet and charged out of the school. Some students cheered and few mumbled their surprise. Everyone began to shoot weird looks at who they thought was Chase. Spike just grinned and flexed, raising his eyebrows in the direction of a few girls and effectively creeping them out.

"That's how you get rid of a bully," Spike said haughtily as he approached his siblings. "And you're April, right? The nerd Chase has a crush on?"

"That would be me," April said nonchalantly.

Spike looked April up and down, a frown on his face. "I don't see it," he stated plainly. "Chase could do _so _much better than you."

April was clearly fazed by this. Her lips pressed together in a straight line and her nostrils flared, but she didn't make any sort of response other than to nod her head.

Leo poked his head around April's arms nervously. "So, uh, Spike," the younger boy said carefully, trying hard not to upset the bundle of fury that was Chase's alter ego. "D-do you think you might let Chase out again?"

Spike let out a harsh laugh. "No way!" he scoffed. "I think I'll enjoy this for a while."

"What do we do with him?" Adam hissed.

Bree sighed. "Let's just take him home so he doesn't have the chance to hurt anyone else," she suggested.

"We're going home, Spike," Leo informed the growling teen.

"Goodie!" Spike said. "It's a long time since I've had the chance to make a mess in your house."

Everyone ignored Spike's comment and proceeded to walk out the door. They all attempted to disregard the strange looks people were throwing Chase/Spike. As they reached the parking lot outside, Bree asked, "Are you coming with us, April?"

April shrugged. "If you don't mind," she said. "Home isn't really much of a place to go to anyway. And I don't have work today."

"Great," Bree said.

The five of them walked down the sidewalk in the direction of the Davenport mansion. Spike remained unusually quiet, leading a few of his companions to wonder if he was plotting something. Knowing Spike, he probably was. Nonetheless, his siblings and April were quite happy that he was staying out of trouble for the moment.

On the way towards "Billionaire Butte," the teenagers walked down a road that ran parallel to a small embankment. It sloped downward away from the sidewalk. At the bottom of the embankment was a field of grass that spread out for a couple of miles. It was a quite a beautiful sight, and for just a second April paused to gaze out at it. Suddenly someone slammed into her from behind, causing to fall forwards. April landed on her hands and knees. She turned to glare at the person who had bumped into her. It was Spike.

"Watch it," April growled as she stood up and wiped the dirt off her hands.

"Maybe you shouldn't stop when you're in my way," Spike hissed.

"You know, you're really starting to get on my nerves!" April said indignantly.

"Oh goodie, then I'm doing my job," Spike sneered. He chuckled and started to go around April. He gave her a quick shove in the shoulder and she nearly fell over backwards.

"Hey!" April cried in protest, but Spike didn't even turn around to acknowledge her.

"It's just the way Spike is," Leo said, placing a gentle hand on April's shoulder.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while," Adam said. "Sometimes it's even funny!"

"Though he certainly does make us mad," Bree put in.

"Tell me about it," April huffed. "I'm mad enough to engage _my _commando app. Wait a second!" April's face lit up like a light bulb. "That's actually a great idea!"

"What is?" Adam asked, confused.

"If I engage Archer, maybe she could put Spike in his place!" April suggested.

"Um, then wouldn't we just have _two _freakishly mad teens to deal with?" Leo pointed out.

"If I engage Archer willingly, then I can disengage her at any time," April informed the younger boy.

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed. "Archer and Spike: the battle of the apps!"

April chuckled. "Alright, here it goes!" she said. "Commando app engage."

April's face and entire demeanor changed in that second, just like Chase's had not twenty minutes before. A scowl overtook the girl's face. She gazed around at Adam, Bree, and Leo with a judgmental look. Then her eyes fell on the boy walking just a little up the path.

"Hey, meatball!" Archer called furiously, her voice tinted with a fury that was absent when she was April. The angry female stormed up to Spike.

"Whaddya want?" Spike asked in an irritated tone, turning to face the girl fast approaching him.

Archer reached Spike. Without a second's hesitation she gave him a hard shove. Spike stumbled backwards in surprise before clenching his fists and growling. "Gotta admit, you have guts," he said.

"I'm Archer," the girl introduced herself. "I'm just like you; trapped in someone's mind for weeks and even months on end and only allowed to come out when my alter-ego gets mad enough."

"Then we understand each other," Spike said, a hint of a grin touching the corners of his lips.

"Maybe so," Archer said. "But I'm still doing this." The female gave Spike another shove.

"You said we're similar! Why are you still doing that?" Spike asked. He was slowly and steadily lowering himself into a fighting stance.

"Because as annoying as April is," Archer replied, "she's like a sister to me. And you messed with her. You're going down, short-stuff!"

"Yeah, right!" Spike laughed harshly. "Enjoy your defeat, princess!"

The two quickly engaged each other, fists flying and clawing in the direction of the other. Adam, Bree, and Leo stood back and watched, half-fascinated yet half-terrified. Archer and Spike continued to attempt to take each other out, but they appeared to be evenly matched. Only a few punches were able to hit their mark, and even then they weren't all that effective.

Suddenly Archer let out a scream and tackled Spike. The two of them rolled off the sidewalk and down the embankment. Several grunts were heard as the two rolled over each other and finally came to a stop at the bottom of the small hill. Spike was on top of Archer and pinned her shoulders to the ground. The female was quite furious about this and quickly wrenched herself from Spike's grasp. The two continued to roll around in the grass, struggling for dominance.

"Aw, so romantic!" Adam joked.

"I wish I had popcorn!" Leo said with a laugh.

The three watching the fight began placing bets on who would win. They pulled loose change out of their backpacks and started to cheer for one of the alter-egos to win. Cries of "Go Archer!" and "Get her, Spike!" were heard as the two tumbled around in the grass.

Finally Archer and Spike both stood up, spitting blades of grass out of their mouths. They both had scratches on their faces and few bruises to show for their roll down the hill. But neither of them were fazed by those facts. Their eyes were locked and they only had one target: each other.

"Ready to be brought down by a girl, Spikey-boy?" Archer laughed.

"Ready to be brought down by a resilient and strategic fighter, cupcake?" Spike retorted.

"Wow, arrogant too," Archer taunted. "What else should I add to the list of 'reasons I hate you?'"

Spike responded to this by simply lunging at Archer. She dodged deftly and kicked Spike in the back of his legs. It was not enough to bring him down, however. He spun around and growled, swinging a punch at Archer. It was successful. Archer stumbled backwards, a hand clasped to her cheek. She drew it away to find a little blood on it. Spike smirked.

Archer roared in anger and charged Spike, tackling him. The boy struggled against her grasp, but Archer refused to loosen her grip. All of a sudden Spike stopped struggling and gazed around with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Um, April?" the boy under Archer's grasp asked. "What's going on?"

"Aw, dang, you're back," Archer muttered. "It was so much fun to beat the living daylights out of Spike. Well, I guess you'll do . . ."

Suddenly the angry look left Archer's eye. A smile slid across her face and she chuckled slightly to herself. "Alright Archer, you've had your fun," the girl said to the air.

April stood up and offered a hand to Chase. The bionic boy accepted it gladly. "So . . . what happened again?" Chase asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Adam, Bree, and Leo came charging down the embankment. "That was great!" Leo cheered. "Adam, I'll take those two dollars now."

"Aw man!" Adam said, forking over the two one-dollar bills.

"That was actually pretty funny!" Bree chuckled. "Are you two okay?"

"My legs hurt," Chase said slowly. "And pretty much everything else. Ugh, I hate it when Spike comes out! He always leaves some sort of mess for me to clean up!" Then Chase noticed something off about his girlfriend. "April, your cheek is bleeding!"

"Yeah, I know," April said causally. "Spike hit me."

"He hit you?" Chase gasped. "April, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be!" April laughed. "It's not that bad. Besides, that was Spike, not you."

"Spike's practically me," Chase said with a shrug.

"No, he's not," April said. "Take it from someone who has a commando app. Spike isn't you and Archer isn't me. They look like us and share our bodies, but they are _not_ us."

"Okay, I guess you're right," Chase said with a grin. "I don't need to lie to you. You get it."

"Yes, I understand the joys of having a commando app," April said, her voice tinged with sarcasm. The two teens chuckled.

"So, are we going to head home now or what?" Leo asked.

"Sure!" April laughed. "Bree, I think going to mall might be a good idea. I don't think the grass stains will _ever _come out of these jeans!"

* * *

**How did you like it? Did it live up to your expectations? I'm not super-proud of how it ended, but it was getting late and I really didn't know what else to write. Hopefully it's still okay. By the way, Henry was slightly based off of the character Kai from Kickin' It. Originally Henry's hair was going to be "jet-black," but I changed it to blonde so Spike could call him "Goldie-locks." *snickers***

**What did you guys think? What was your favorite part? How were the fight scenes? Did I portray Spike okay? Please review and let me know! Your feedback means lot to me, so thanks to everyone who has reviewed already! You guys are wonderful!**

**So I leave for camp today. Wish me luck – or not. I don't know why I would need luck anyway . . . I'll be back next week though! Hopefully with plenty of new ideas. Camp is really inspiring for me. :3 Don't forget to review and I'll see you all next Saturday! Bye!**

**(Oh, and by the way, yes, I had Cloud 9 references in the last chapter. Thanks for noticing, guys!)**


End file.
